


Sanditon: Parker Tourism

by georgesjungle2



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgesjungle2/pseuds/georgesjungle2
Summary: Sanditon.  Modern A/UThe Tempting Trio-Sidney, Crowe and Babington find themselves helping Parker Tourism with a Jane Austen Tour Group.  A few bumps along the trip, they find that maybe Jane Austen's life works contained some important wisdom along the way.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Clara Brereton/Mr. Crowe, Lord Babington/Esther Denham
Comments: 25
Kudos: 85





	1. The Journal-Parker Tourism

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The Journal-Esther finds out her mother had been looking forward to their mother-daughter Jane Austen trip the year she got sick. A somewhat reluctant Esther honors her mother's wishes, at least one time.
> 
> 2\. Parker Tourism-Sidney gets roped into helping out the family again. This time, he gets more than he bargained for.

1\. The Journal

Esther wiped the sweat from her brow. For the last six months, she had meticulously gone through each of the boxes left from her mother’s estate. This was the last box. Then, it would be celebratory time. She took a big gulp of ice-cold water. She opened the box. Laying on top the list of the box contents, was a journal kit.

Esther rolled her eyes. More specifically, a Jane Austen Junk Journal Kit. Aunt Denham had told her all about the family tradition handed down through the females of the Denham line since Jane Austen’s early days. The probably was, she did not really feel she was a Denham. Her mother, Jane, had married into the family after the death of her husband.

She was incredibly young, maybe six or seven, and had instantly had an older fourteen-year-old stepbrother, Eddie as she liked to call him. Eddie was the typical teenage boy, who did not particularly care to have a young girl sibling falling him around. Especially one with red hair that was unruly wherever she went.

Until of course, she had become sixteen and into her own. Esther had managed to become an attractive young lady, pleasant to be around, witty and comfortable enough with people much older than herself. The older boys kept her around for her quick wit and scathing sarcastic remarks. It did not hurt she could sing and play the guitar. 

Then, she went and gotten herself a boyfriend. She could not help it. Her mother was hardly home, and her stepfather was nonexistent. She remembered visiting one of the Denham relatives in Sanditon that summer. Aunt Denham would talk to her about Jane Austen until Esther would just agree with some of the things the woman would say just so she could be on her way.

Aunt Denham parted Austen’s words of wisdom. ‘It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.’ To ensure Esther was properly prepared, Esther was taught from an early age how to sing, play the piano, ballroom dance (eye roll at the memory), how to embroidery and most effectively to write in such an elegant hand style. Who even writes hand letters anymore?

Her stepfather was of a more serious mind and made sure she had the best education that could be afforded. He also threw in guitar and drum lessons, which of the two the drums were the first to go. She had interned every summer since seventh grade in various top-notch businesses so she could be self-sufficient. Whenever his sister would call, he would grin towards Esther and Esther would know the lady was ranting and raving about Jane Austen this and Jane Austen that.

Esther distinctly remembered that after her stepfather had died, during her mourning period, her mother had humored the lady and had gone on the Jane Austen tour every year after then until she had gotten sick and could no longer go.

Esther was working on her doctorate degree by then. Her mother had asked her to go, year after year, for her but Esther was keeping her eye on the prize. The prize? Finishing school so she could finally be the one teaching the subjects and not the one learning about them.

Her boyfriend, whom she had met when she was a mailroom intern at Babington Enterprises, had been a learning experience. Not the good kind either. He toyed with her emotions, and then to cap it all off, she found out that he had been sleeping around while she had been in Sanditon visiting her aunt and she had rondaveu with at the beach. He told her she was just too young for him. Probably a true statement since she was sixteen and he was twenty-two. But, over the years, she found Sanditon had been where the best kisser out of the bunch of them had been. The sad thing was she compared every potential boyfriend to him. And if he could not meet the standard, out he went. She had gotten a reputation around high school and junior college of being a prude since none of the guys lasted long enough to make it around the bases.

She really did not care. She was determined to graduate at the top of her class, with double majors. She did not have time for relationships. Eddie had made time for relationships but none of them lasted once he had gotten what he wanted. He would always tell her it was better not to be tied down with just one person. Unless that person had lots of money, then it was best to secure them as quickly as possible. His marriage to Liz had only lasted long enough for him to get a portion of her money. Long enough for 

Esther to know the woman only cared for things that sparkled. Eddie sparkled in a crowd, not so much by himself.

Eddie would say he broke it off with her, but Esther was quite sure she would have been filing for divorce just as quick. She had heard through the rumor mill she had spotted a former boyfriend. Apparently, he was more attractive now than before. It did not hurt he was successful and was rumored to have highly influential friends that could say they been invited to court.

Esther opened the journal that was marked and out a letter came tumbling out. Esther opened it carefully. It was penned by her mother. By the date, it was the year she had gotten sick and could not attend the Austen tour. Esther was supposed to go that year, but when her mother got sick, she refused to go without her.

My darling daughter, I cannot tell you how excited I am to take this journey with you. Well, perhaps you will after you look through the contents of the enclosed box. Aunt Denham had told me on my first journey about how much fun I would have. Of course, I highly doubted it since I had just lost your stepfather. She encouraged me to embrace the tour as all women of the Denham had done before me. I know over the years you did not feel like you were part of the actual lineage, but your stepfather did his best to ensure this.

Anyway, the tradition is simple. Just jump on the bus, visit the sights, read the journal or journals of those that had been written by those before you and make your own to add to the pile. I say pile, because in this box there are quite a few. I selected several of my favorite. The others are in Sanditon with Aunt Denham, who enjoys reading them since she is too poorly in health to travel outside of the town limits.

I hope you enjoyed the tour as much as I. I met some exceptionally good friends along the way, but that is all in my journal which if you are reading this note, is where I had started my journey so long ago. Soon, we will be on the trip together and make our memories together. I hope at the end, we will sit with Aunt Denham and share the story with her. It is after all, a Denham tradition.

Esther took a sigh and wipe the tears that she had unconsciously been falling on her face.

2\. Parker Tourism

Mary Parker looked at the calendar posted in her office. Her normal bus driver, Mr. Howard, went and got himself put in the hospital due to a heart attack. Their tour that they were known for, Jane Austen Club, had been sold out for months. Tom had purchased a new bus for the tour, which is to say he borrowed a bunch of money. If they cancelled the tour, not only would they have to refund all those prepaid tours, but they would still be responsible for the new bus.

There was only one thing to do and it could not be helped. She picked up the phone and dialed the one person she could always rely on. Sidney Parker.

“Parker Enterprises,” Nissy said as she answered her boss’ phone.

“Good morning Nissy. This is Mary Parker. Is Sidney available?”

“Oh, hello Mary!” Nissy let out a silent sigh. It must be nice to have such a good-looking brother in law. “He is currently at the gym, but I expect him here shortly.”

“Can you tell him to call me. It’s especially important.”

“I sure will. Talk to you later Mary.”

Mary decided there was not much to do, but to fix a cup of tea and look at the list for the tour. As she looked around her desk, she realized Tom Parker had struck again and took the list.

“Mary! You won’t believe what I just discovered.”

Mary smiled at his enthusiasm. He was holding up the list of clients for the tour.

“A Miss Denham is on the tour. Do you know what this means?”

“There’s a single lady on the tour?”

Tom laughed. “Oh, Mary you know very well there’s always a bunch of single ladies on that tour. All looking for a rich husband, just like Jane Austen talks about.” Mary just smiled and shook her head at him. “No, it means that Lady Denham will hear about the tour. When it is successful, she will be reinvesting her money that she has been hoarding onto since the death of her brother! Think of all the things that Parker Enterprises can do for Sanditon with a large investment.”

Mary was not sure she could agree with Tom’s point of view, but her phone rang and off she went to answer it.

“Sidney! I am so glad you called.”

“Mary, it sounded like life or death.” Sidney said as he looked out his office window in London at Babington Plaza. His best friend Babington had graciously hired him back when he returned from Antigua, an older wiser man from the land of disenchantment of broken hearts and broken dreams.

Sidney still had no problem attracting women as soon as he walked into a room. He was fairly sure that was why Babington would always ensure he was around when he out headhunting. Crowe was attractive as well, and he kept them in stiches with some of his antics. The Tempting Trio, Crowe would call the group as they would carouse around London.

“Our driver, Mr. Howard, is in the hospital and he was scheduled to drive for our best tour.”

“Not the Austen trip.”

“I know it’s a lot to ask, and on short notice, but Tom just bought a new bus and” Mary could hear Sidney let out a sigh. “It’s only a week. You know I would not ask.”

“It’s alright Mary. You know I would do anything I can to help the family.”

“You have no idea on how thankful I am for this.”

“Well, I will just remember you owe me one and this one will be a big one!” Sidney teased her on the phone. A few more details and Sidney got off the phone with her. He was not going to hear the end of this from Crowe. There would be jokes for years to come. Luckily, they were meeting at Sam’s in a bit and he could discuss it with them.

A few hours later, Sidney was sitting in a crowded bar with his friends. Although, it was not crowded where they were at. Babington, of course, had his special table upstairs where he could overlook and stalk his unknowing prey. “You know, some days, I really enjoy having you as a friend.” Sidney greased the wheels up.

“To Babington, may we forever not allow him to fall victim to the opposite sex.” Crowe raised his glass in mock salute, knowing that Babington was on the prowl for such a person.

“You know, if you were not the second son, you would be hearing the same thing from your parents about your responsibility to carry on the family name, blah, blah, blah.”

“Ah, but that’s why I have the best of both worlds! I get to carouse, drink and make an ass out of myself without all the responsibility.” Crowe quipped glancing at Sidney as he laid down his cards. “So, just what scheme are you buttering up our good lord here for now?”

Sidney smiled as he took a drink. “Why I only have the best intentions for Babington.”

Babington let out a snort towards his friend. “Now, I really am intrigued with all this.”

“It seems my dear brother Tom has gotten himself in a pickle.”

Crowe scuffed. “No offense Parker, but the last time he did that, we ended up sandbagging in Sanditon.”

“I distinctly remember you enjoying yourself at the time Crowe.”

“Well, who doesn’t want to fill sandbags with ladies in bikinis?”

“You mean supervised, don’t you?” Babington quipped.

“I can’t help it if I am more managerial in my profession. Besides, look at these delicate hands.” Crowe held them up for inspection. “They haven’t seen a decent day of hard work in twenty-eight years and I intend to keep it that way.” The gentlemen all laughed.

“So, not sandbagging then. Oh, maybe he would like for us to host some sort of theme ball?” Parker shook his head.

“No gents. How do you feel about tour guides?” There was a silent paused before Crowe let out a roar. Always knowing there is more to any subject Parker brings up, he gave Sidney an inquisitive look. “It seems the driver for the Austen tour is in the hospital.”

“Oh, good grief man!” Crowe complained. “You know those kinds of women that go on those tours.” Either they were married housewives, elderly or divorcees remembering a time of romance.

“Well, I just happen to know that in this particular case, it was coordinated with the uni.” Sidney smirked at Crowe.

“Well, I guess that would greatly improve this hoax.”

“Sounds just like the right kind of opportunity.” Babington said with a smile. Crowe could only roll his eyes at his friend as he looked at the dance floor below.


	2. English Lit-Day One-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English Lit-Charlotte learns she gets to go on a tour  
> Day One-The Tour Bus gets loaded for the road trip

English Lit

Clara Brereton excitedly ran into her dorm room that she shared with Charlotte Heywood. “You are never going to believe this!” Charlotte looked up to her roommate. “Mrs. Woodhouse cannot go on the Austen trip.”

“Why is this good news?”

“Because silly, as her teaching assistant, I gave her all the good reasons on why she should take pity on a freshman English Lit major, far from home and with no money. You know Mrs. Woodhouse is very well off. I do not even know why she teaches. Anyway, the trip is all paid for and there are no refunds. I told her that in return you could also be an unofficial assistant.”

Charlotte smiled at Clara. “Clara, you know I don’t have any extra free time. My course load is full as it is.”

“Nonsense. Mrs. Woodhouse will not even come looking for you afterwards. She will be too busy by then. Rumor has it, she has been expecting.”

Charlotte furled her eyebrows at Clara. “Expecting what?”

Clara palmed her forehead. “A baby! How in the world did you come from such a large family and not know what I was referring to?” Charlotte began to say something, but Clara held up her hand. “Never mind, it was a rhetorical question! We will both get to go on vacation.”

Charlotte gave her a stern look. “It’s not a vacation Clara. You know it’s part of the prerequisite for English Lit majors for upper classes.”

Clara waved her hand. “Suit yourself, but I intend to enjoy every moment of it not being stuck in this infernal backwater.”

“Why are you here again?”

“Because my uncle, who pays for everything, tells me I have to be here, or he will disown me.” Clara smiled at her. “Now, we will have a busy day tomorrow. We will need to go shopping to make sure we have everything we need. I will not take no for an answer Charlotte Heywood. Uncle Frederick will give me anything I ask for.”

“Well then, I guess I better make sure I have all my assignments done tonight.”

Clara smiled at her before leaving their room. There was a party over at Sam’s bar. She intended to make some new friends.

Day One

Esther sat in the waiting area with her sunglasses on, earbuds in her ears and glanced through some news on her phone. She opted to wear something fitting for this funeral. She looked like she was going through some sort of grunge phase instead of going on some trip with a bunch of Austen fans.

She glanced over the assembled group. There was a pair of lovebirds who seemed to have a hard time keeping their hands to themselves, a pair of giggling young ladies that must still be in high school being observed by an overly concerned governess. A young college age male, obviously a Frat pledge, but good looking. An older gentleman, a preacher it seemed as he was carrying around the good book looking over the crowd. A refined, posh lady who must be some sort of divorcee or possibly a widow. Then, there was a cheerful brunette walking with a cheerful blonde. Obviously, the blonde was older and trying to impart wisdom to the younger girl.

Esther had learned over the years to study silently. The sunglasses allowed her to observe without anyone being wiser and the earbuds were eerily quiet so she could hear the conversations around her. She had learned quite a bit that way in her years of interning. She had hoped her fellow doctorate instructor, Mrs. Woodhouse would come, but the lady had gotten pregnant and the doctor advised against it in her delicate condition.

She had honestly thought to cancel, but remembering the note, she felt she owed at least one trip to her mother. It was after all, one year since the lady had died. Nevertheless, Esther could not wait for the trip to be over so she could get back to her life. Esther frowned. What life was that again? Oh, yes, Eddie would say the boring kind of course.

An older gentleman came out followed by three men. With her excellent research skills, the older man had to be Tom Parker, the owner of this tourism business. She could tell he was talking excitingly to the others. She pretended to be not interested as she watched the three younger men look around the group. Esther let out a silent grunt. They must be looking for easy targets. Esther was at least glad she had called to request that she sit close to the front due to an aversion to car sickness. She had done additional research to know that the front row in that particular bus had a bit more leg room.

“Alright Sid, here are the name tags for the passengers and the itinerary. Oh, and directions just in case the GPS doesn’t work.”

“Tom, I think if we can manage million-dollar business agreements, we can handle a few passengers wanting to see the local hot spots. It’s not rocket science.”

“Fine. Oh Sidney, there is one passenger that called Mary about sitting in the front. Something to do with car sickness.”

“Great.” Was the sarcastic reply from Sidney. Esther pursed her lips to keep the laugh in while she continued to look at her phone.

“Alright, I’m on my way. Do keep me posted and let me know if there are any problems.” Tom started to walk away. “Oh, and Sidney,”

Sidney gave his brother a death look. “Tom, you are going to make us late at this rate.” Mary stepped outside and waved to Sidney. He returned the wave with the hand gesture for money. Sidney looked at his friends. “Alright, let’s get started, shall we?”

Sidney took a glance over the crowd. He immediately recognized Georgiana, who was his mentor’s daughter, and her boyfriend. He was sticking them in the back. No one needed to see the public display of affection, PDA, for the duration of the ride.

“Alright, so as I call off your name, please come get your name tag and get on the bus.”

He started with Georgiana and Otis, too easy to spot them out of the crowd. Mr. Hankins who was in a conversation with who he assumed was Mrs. Griffiths and the two ladies in her charge, Julia and Phillida, a Mrs. Susan Worchester, James Stringer, Clara Brereton, Charlotte Heywood and Esther Denham.

Esther was aware she was being studied by one of the three. Day one, Esther quipped in her head, surrounded by a pack of giggling school children, I climb into my hearse to be transported towards my final resting place.


	3. Babington POV-The Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babington POV-Babington looks over the tourists  
> The Bus-Babington tries to talk to Esther

Babington POV

Babington felt slightly nervous as he watched the passengers arrive in the room inside the office. The first to arrive, he thought she must have been there for some other tour. 

Dressed in all black, the red head did not look like your typical Austenite tourist. He watched her as she sat and was looking at her phone. He let out a silent gruntle. She was one of those that would probably keep her nose in her phone the entire time. How could he strike up a conversation if he wanted?

Crowe had immediately remarked about the young blonde. He had recognized her as one of the regulars at Sam’s although he never approached her. Babington did not know why. The girl generally went home with a different guy every time they saw her. She should be everything he wanted her to be. No strings attached.

Her friend, a young brunette, Babington figured she was a studious type as she looked around at the people. He had heard Sidney catch his breath at the sight of her and he let out an internal chuckle. Oh, the mighty Sidney Parker might have found someone interesting on this trip. The older lady looked familiar but could not exactly place her.

The two youngest on the trip would likely make him want to pull his hair out as he watched them laughing through the camera. Hopefully, their governess will keep them in line. There was the pair of lovebirds, who Sidney had pointed out Miss Lambe as she was the daughter of a mentor in Antigua. The man had asked Sidney to keep just a general eye on her to keep her out of mischief, as much as he could. A singular task that appeared not to be on Sidney’s radar as the girl was kissing the guy. Then, there was the young man, who had gathered a lot of attention from the young ladies, except for Red.

Red apparently did not care. Too busy with that phone to know what was going on around her. Well, that just would not do, Babington said to himself, that would not do at all.

The Bus

Esther was glad she had dark tinted sunglasses as she eye roll the one called Charles as he offered to assist loading her suitcase in the belly of the bus. He looked offended when she told him no thank you.

She climbed into the first window seat closest to the door and let out a sigh as she got comfortable. Her phone was dying, so she turned it off and placed it in her bag so it could charge on the extra power bank she brought. Taking out her business magazine, she decided to at least get caught up on some light reading. She scrunched up her nose realizing she would need to take off her sunglasses for the time being.

Behind her, Susan sat pulling out a book about Jane Austen. Esther imagined just about everyone else would be as well. After all, this was a tour about Jane Austen. She watched as Sidney took the driver seat and Crowe sat behind him. She was going to let out a sigh of relief when the third wheel sat down next to her. Apparently, anti-socialism was intriguing as he gave her a smile. Esther leaned back towards the window and opened her magazine.


	4. The Intern-Summer Six Yrs Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Intern-A Young Intern at Babington Enterprises  
> Summer Six Yrs-Sidney history

The Intern

Esther, a young lady of sixteen with red hair, was easy to spot among the countless rows of blondes and brunettes that littered the hallways at Babington Enterprises. While most of the ladies had taken care to talk to the younger men that roamed the hallways, Esther had taken to the much older crowd. You know, the kind of men that had plenty of experience in the world of acquisitions and high dollar finance. The kind of men that were happy a young lady would take a moment out of her busy day to talk to them.

It did not hurt that Esther knew how to grease the wheels. She was observant. She would make mental notes: their favorite snack, how they liked their coffee, a cherished memory or special day like a birthday or anniversary. Her father, Edward or Ed, taught her to absorb the small details like that to build networks. These would be mentors that would be the ones that could explain the intricate workings of finance and would not be looking to shove their tongue down her throat. 

Esther had been delivering mail for a few weeks when she spotted the illusive mentor that she had sought out after reading an article that had caught her eye in acquisitions. Chester Babington was a distinguished gentleman, hailed from a lineage from the great lords and ladies from all over the country.

Ed had only laughed when she told him she intended to pick the man’s brain one night during dinner. He said she would have better luck grabbing a tiger by its tail, especially if he found out she was a Denham. Not that there was bad blood between the families, they were competitors from time to time with acquisitions and the man was not likely going to divulge trade secrets.

Esther had just giggled and said she would become a tiger trainer then in the finance circus. When the opportunity came up to intern in the lowly mailroom, she took it. Her fellow students in her business class laughed at her, knowing she would not gain any information working there. However, the mailroom clerk was expected to roam the halls. The mailroom clerk would learn things about people that no one else would.

Like Mr. Harries whose wife ran an upper society girls’ school for professionals and elite clients, purely for professional dates of course. Mrs. Howard, who was recently divorced after she found out her husband was a high roller and she could not abide of his gambling hobby even if he were decent at it. Then, there was George Wickham who was floor five’s ladies’ man. She heard all about him. It was kind of hard not to when the bathroom by the mailroom allowed his many rendezvous throughout the day. The problem was the walls were very thin and it did not take much to figure out what was going on in there, several times a day.

The other intern was Frank Churchill. Frank was twenty-two college student at the uni. He showed her the ropes around the building. Where she would be able to find some of the high-power executives or their secretaries when urgent post came through the mailroom for delivery. Her first boyfriend. Esther just thought he was the most charming guy she had ever met. She had fallen hard for the guy as they had worked side by side for the first six months.

Esther strode into Chester’s office one day delivering the mail. The secretary was busy, and she had just waved to take his particular mail directly into his office as he was expecting an important courier letter. Esther glanced around the room absorbing the details.

Chester Babington was a no-nonsense kind of guy. He was a busy guy but when the young intern took a quick glance around the room and settled her green eyes on him, he was amused. Especially since was not terrified of being in the CEO’s office like most of the lower level employees would be. She smiled at him, handed him his mail and then commented on his choice of painting that hung predominately in his office.

Over the course of a few weeks, Esther had routinely showed up first thing with additional mail. Chester had informed his secretary she could come directly in his office if it were between meetings. They had shared a bit of banter as he challenged her to learn more about her studies and she learned things about him.

Then, slowly Esther would use some of that information and then started to ask about the world of acquisitions. Before long, Chester would schedule some time out of his week, not much maybe fifteen minutes to ensure Esther’s questions would be answered. She was very inquisitive for such a young person. It did not hurt that she had begun to leave the best blueberry muffins from Rebecca’s Bakery every morning on his desk with a flask of ice-cold milk. She had seen he had been partial to Otis Spunkmeyer blueberry muffins for his Friday special breakfast. Esther had decided the man was not living his life to full potential and dropped off a better version with her twist of the ice-cold milk. 

Chester had learned a great deal about his employees. He wished she had worked there last year when Mr. Willowbee had committed suicide. Chester knew it was impossible to know everything about everyone that worked for him, but he struggled to figure out a way to help his best resource, his people. It was Esther’s suggestion that each floor have a morale officer in charge of details like that. It was a shame that he could not hire her for such a job, but he had hoped that in the future there would be another position she could fill.

Summertime-Six Years Ago

Sidney swam in his favorite cove, bare of course, as he had done countless times as he grew up in Sanditon. The Parkers had left their mark on the development of the town over the years. His oldest brother, Tom had so many hands in various businesses, it was hard not to walk down the street without being recognized by the townspeople. Out of towners recognized him for his good looks, not that he was vain. He could really care less, especially after the fiasco of his first love.

He had gone to Antigua to learn about international business through an extension of the university. There, he had spent time indulging into the culture. He had spent all his free time drinking, initially, until his mentor Mr. Lambe encouraged him to find a better outlet. So, he started pit fighting. And he was good at it.

Then, after waking up after a bad bar fight, where he had been outnumbered to be fair, Mr. Lambe decided that maybe he should look for other creative outlets that would not leave him unconscious and robbed blindly. He introduced him to the world of acquisitions and day trading.

Sidney had become obsessed with it, although he was not subject to risky investments. He had seen how Tom would leap blindly without getting all the facts. Case in point, was the property in Old Sanditon that had been vacant since the great fire hundreds of years ago that had never been rebuilt after a local worker died. Edward Denham had played up that property as a great location for a new club to revitalize the downtown Sanditon. Tom had already signed the papers and there was no way to get out of the deal. Tom signed up with a silent partner who was not so silent. Lady Denham as all the locals referred to her as was very vocal about her money and how it should be spent.

She wanted a club that would have enough space for live entertainment, especially during peak season. It did not hurt she had some obscure relative or handful that could perform to which could be tasked for that job. It also did not hurt when Tom had missed the payment for one of the opening acts during the grand opening and they had to have subs.

They changed the event from live band to karaoking with the house band. Luckily, those people were employees. Sidney had reached out through them to help find some singers who could help with the success of the day. Sidney did not care for the particulars. He had just returned from Antigua. He only been back in London for a few months, bringing his mentor’s daughter with him under a guardianship. Mr. Lambe wanted her to get an education that she could not get in Antigua.

Georgiana had been a quiet child until she had started hanging around Otis when she had gotten old enough to date, who had introduced her to the world of protests. After much negotiating, Otis had disappeared. Georgiana had gone back to being a good child. She had started at the university and to Sidney’s dismay, back to dating Otis, who had done a stint in the navy.

Sidney had convinced Babington to take a break from his path of career progression, at least for a weekend, with Crowe to come to opening night of the club. Babington had lamented about his version of speed dating trying to find the one. His regular dating through college had not been highly successful as they tended to be all cut from the same cloth. Crowe could only laugh when Babington would say his potential must pass the basic test: captivating enough to hold a decent conversation, a sense of humor and did not care to be part of the pack. The pack that followed rich men around for their money and not for their company.

Sidney told him he was not likely to find anyone like that in Sanditon or London. Based on his experience, all woman wanted a rich man and that was it. Isn’t that what Jane Austen said? He was paraphrasing of course. Sidney watched as Babington looked from the balcony at the layout before him. The lady that had sung 80s music with long black hair had taken his fancy, even if she did seem a little young, but as Babington reason, she had to at least be of legal age to be there.

The next morning, he had to listen to Babington lament how his Juliet had bolted like Cinderella at the ball at midnight. No one had been able to figure out who she really was though, other than she was not a local girl.


	5. Ducks in a Pond-Ducks in a Row-Carriages that Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ducks in a Pond-Babington flashback ~appx 2 years ago~back in town to take over his father's business  
> Ducks in a Row-Crowe, Sidney and Babington meet up with Charlotte and Clara~appx 2 years before the tour  
> Carriages that Work-The tour arrives late at the Pemberley house

A Duck in a Pond Full of Geese (Flashback 2 Yrs)

Babington was at his parent’s house. They had thrown a little mixer together to welcome him back from one of his many learning experiences abroad before he started to take the helm of Babington Enterprises. Babington had brought a date to appease his mother, but for some reason his mother had taken an immediate dislike to her. He did not know why. She marked off all the required boxes. She had an air of superiority around her even if the world of finance was not in her particular lane. She was a runway model. She was pretty, how else does one get to be a model?

They walked around the room and his father introduced him to key leadership within the company. Miss Bingley would just nod her head and laugh when needed until she came across some affluential wives and she stole off to make their acquaintances.

Earlier that afternoon….

“You look out of place,” he said to the young lady that had been in the kitchen with the caterers earlier. Red hair, green eyes. Striking, Babington thought to himself. But not dressed liked the caterer would be, just simply dressed casually.

She laughed. “Guilty, I’m afraid. I’m just sidelining at the moment.” She was carrying a dessert box.

“Oh, blueberry, my favorite.”

“You can’t have any of those. They are for Chester.” She slapped his hand. “He asked me to bring them by specifically.”

He gave her a look. “I’m pretty sure he’d be okay with me having one.”

“Well, I’m not and since I’m working for him, you can just walk your happy self-back out to the main foyer where the rest of the guests will be coming in.”

He gave her a mock salute and escaped from her. His heart was racing fast when he reached his room. He texted Sidney. He was not sure, but he thought for sure those were the same pair of eyes that had haunted him from Sanditon six years ago. If he kissed her, he would know for sure. However, before he could pep talk himself back down to ask, excuse me, but did we kiss six years ago at a club in Sanditon, Miss Bingley had texted him that she thought they could get a bite to eat before the mixer. By the time he had gone down, she was gone.

Next morning, he had gone downstairs, but his father had gone to work early. “Sorry dear, he has a mentor meeting followed by a morale meeting.”

“Morale meeting?” Babington gave his mother a puzzled look as he fixed his breakfast plate.

“Yes, it was an initiative from his work spouse.”

Babington let out a scuff. He had heard about some young lady that his father had taken akin to while he was away at college. “Should I be worried that my inheritance might get lost?”

Kat gave him a pointed look. “Bite your tongue Charles. I happen to think well of her. Besides, your father would not know how to handle that young of a lady, if you know what I mean.”

Babington groaned and blushed. “Please, I don’t care to know about my parent’s marital love life.”

“You should meet her. She’s only in town for a bit before she goes back to finish her degree.”

Babington raised an eyebrow at her. “Mother trust me. I got the memo. I don’t need any help.”

She gave him another pointed look. “No worries. You are not her type. She prefers someone that is more realistic, not all flowery like Jane Austen.”

He snorted at her. “What’s wrong with being romantic? I thought all the young ladies liked that?”

“Well then, you shouldn’t have any problem finding a wife.” She quipped at him. “I would love to sit and argue the merits of romance, but I have a morning meeting myself.” She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. “I’m glad you are home Charlie.” Only his mother would call him Charlie.

Ducks in a Row (2 Yrs Before Appx. Crowe and Sidney)

He lamented over a beer with the boys that the caterer had no one on their staff that matched his description. Babington’s on and off relationship with Miss Bingley had once again terminated after she felt he was not paying her enough attention. Truth be told, Babington was not overly impressed with her. He had kept her around for all the society events his mother insisted he attended, but it had never gotten serious. It had barely made it around the block. He was not going to be trapped into a marriage because she got knocked up, which is what Sidney had heard from a guy in the gym from her friend Liz imply she should do to secure him.

They were at a piano bar. Crowe had scoped this place out and decided that they should give it a go. This of course meant, he had driven by, seen some lady and wanted to see if she made a regular appearance there.

“Well, I am glad to know your allusive friend is not imaginary.” Crowe teased. He had gotten a call to return home that night in Sanditon, so he had missed all the good entertainment.

“I told you she was real.”

“I thought she had black hair. Was it that dark in Parker’s club or were you just too busy doing something else?” Crowe lifted an eyebrow teasingly.

Babington rolled his eyes. “Women color their hair all the time Crowe. As many women as you know, you should know that.”

“That’s why I prefer blondes. They tend to choose to stay blonde. I can’t say I know any that would go from one extreme to another.” Crowe looked around the club. He had seen this particular blonde a few times. However, she was never here long enough for him to pin her down. Mr. Sidaway was tight lipped about the girl and for once there was no monetary inducement to reveal any information about her. Odd, but Crowe decided someone else might know something.

“Looking for Marilyn?” Babington teased.

“Who is Marilyn?” Parker asked.

“I’m calling Crowe’s mystery woman Marilyn Monroe. She could just as be as easy as a Marsha, Sue or Barbara.”

“You know, I think you are just jealous. At least I know where my mystery lady can be found in a city with millions of people.”

“So, why is Crowe chasing after one particular blonde? Did Marylyn turn you down?” Sidney asked. 

Crowe laughed. “You would think so. I’ll have you I am just as capable of picking up women as you are.”

“I feel there’s a bet coming?” Sidney said with a smile. Babington glanced over to the large group of young ladies that had walked into the bar.

Crowe gave them a grin as he got up to swanker towards the bar.

“Why do you encourage him?” Babington asked.

“Oh, don’t be unsporting Babbers. You know I’m going to win.” Sidney said as he followed. Babington drank the rest of his beer and reluctantly joined them.

“Ladies, Mr. Crowe at your service.” Crowe said as he joined a group of women. “Can I buy you all around?” He heard a bunch of giggling. “Are you celebrating?”

“Sort of.” A young brunette answered politely. “My roommate is making her debut.” Sidney looked over the group but had been attracted to the one lady Crowe had already started talking to.

“Ah, so a good proper support team to make sure she does well then?” Parker asked.

“Let me introduce my friend, Mr. Parker, late as usual.” Crowe jibbed with a grin.

“Clara is very capable by herself Mr. Parker. She is quite accomplished, even if she is from a small town called Sanditon.”

“Mr. Parker is from Sanditon, perhaps he knows your friend.” Crowe looked over at Parker and Babington, who had finally joined them. “Tell me, is she a red head?”

Charlotte frowned as Sidney studied her facial expression. “Not at all.”

Another girl laughed as she looked at Sidney. “Haven’t you ever heard blondes have more fun?” She said in an easy flirtatious manner. Sidney laughed, but caught the eye roll Charlotte had given the girl as she turned her attention back over to another girl, completely ignoring him as if he offended her.

Sidney was surprise at that, but there were plenty of other attentive ladies in the group. Babington had managed to start a conversation with her. Before long though, the ladies had left them so they could watch their friend.

“Well Babington,” Parker started.

“Just being friendly you know. Not my type. I’m surprise as much as you glanced over you hadn’t tried to elbow your way over.”

“What’s the matter Parker? Don’t’ care for a girl with a little spunk? I imagine she’d be a handful in bed.” Crowe quipped at him. “I’ve got at least a handful of contact information and one sexy text already.” Crowe glee at them.

“You’ll be glad to know they are part of a Jane Austen book club at the university.” Babington grinned at them which got two sets of eye rolls.

“Babbers, you are moving in the wrong circles. We really need to get you checked out. You are supposed to be picking up the ladies, not joining the local book club. Especially one of that kind. Now, if it was more to E.L. James kind of book club, then I might be interested.” Crowe said looking towards the stage.

“What’s the matter Crowe?” Sidney asked as his friend had trailed off his sentence. Sidney glanced over. “Oh, is that your Marilyn?” Sidney gave a grin to Babington.

Carriages that Work

The bus was trucking along at a good pace. Their first destination was out of town. Sidney forgot about all the gibberish that a bus full of prominently women could contain. He decided he needed to invest in some earbuds where he could at least tune some of it out.

Crowe could be heard slightly snoring, probably due to his late-night activities at the club, where as Babington was trying to figure out the passenger on the other side of the aisle.

He had tried to sit down next to her, to which she had promptly shot down to Crowe and Parker’s amusement. She had booked for double occupancy and she intended to get her full value for it. She had taken to reading a copy of the newest financial magazine which of course, furthered Babington’s interest of her.

When he caught the red hair sitting in the waiting area, it was about all they could do to get him from running out there to see if that were the girl from the caterer. If she had recognized him, it was doubtful, which only lent to the irritation since Babington was sure he had made a good impression.

Crowe had quipped that she looked more likely to be attending a funeral or a grunge concert than touring Austen’s sights as they had walked out towards the bus. Miss Denham had informed them, when Babington had tried to sit down, that she was indeed taking the trip as a memorial since her mother could no longer join her. Crowe had shut up after that and decided to drink to tune out the drive.

Not too far from destination number one, Pemberley, the bus got a flat tire. While the passengers leisurely sat around some nearby trees, Parker went to call Tom. Crowe only complained about being rudely woken up while Babington continued to study his prey as she leaned against the bus instead of hanging around with the group. It was a little distracting as she held the lollypop in her mouth.

The giggling girls were laughing at the preacher trying to talk eloquently to Mrs. Griffiths. Susan had taken up a conversation with James, Charlotte and Clara. The lovebirds, well, it was not Babington’s job to keep that close of an eye on, but he could only imagine what they were attempting to do, if in fact were not doing.  
Parker came back and looked at his friends. He tried to speak low.

“Apparently, it’s going to be a few hours before we can get the tire repaired.”

“How far are we?”

“A good couple of miles.”

“This trip is not starting off so well.” Crowe commented.

“We could walk.” Babington said, thinking that perhaps it might give him a chance to try to talk to Esther.

“Doubtful. Did you see the shoes some of the ladies are wearing?” Parker said plainly. They climbed back into the bus, to look at the directions Tom had printed out. There was   
no good answer, as waiting could easily keep them from actually take a tour of the house. If they made them walk, then they would probably be too tired to tour the house.  
Esther walked in. Sidney gave her an agitated look. “I see the Parker version of Murphy’s Law is not just limited to Tom Parker.” Sidney was about to say something. “Phone Charlie.” She held out her hand. “My phone is dead and if I’m subjected to sit on the side of the road for two hours with the giggling girls, I swear I will kill someone.” Charlie looked at Sidney briefly, but did as she asked. They watched her.

They could hear a man’s voice on the other end.

“It’s Esther. I am cashing in. You have about twenty stranded Austen fans about” she glanced at Parker who held up three fingers, “three miles south of your location.” She looked at her Fitbit on her wrist. “You have thirty minutes to get us or I swear to God, Fred, I will put you in the woodchipper myself. If you make it in fifteen, I might buy you a double.”

There was some sort of response.

“Don’t start getting delusions of grandeur. Oh, this is not my phone so please don’t send any embarrassing texts that Charlie would have to explain to his mother.” She handed the phone back to Babington. “I do believe you all owe drinks tonight and don’t be trying to be skimp on it. I am sure if you can handle multi-million deals, you can afford it. You certainly can’t afford the time to read Austen’s books.” The particular reference being the slight introduction about the tour being brought back up. Esther climbed back out of the bus towards the group.

Parker looked at Babington. “Wonderful girl. Either I’m going to kill her or I’m beginning to like her.”

Crowe looked at Babington. “Huh. I wonder what kind of texts those would be.” Crowe grinned at Babington.

In twenty minutes, the trio heard horses. More specifically, horses pulling coaches with drivers in full period detail. There was one gentleman on a separate horse, bringing another separate horse. The man jumped down and directly walked towards Esther.

“Miss Denham,” he took her hand and gave it a kiss. “Words cannot describe,”

Esther snatched back her hand. “Fred Robinson, I’m not a piece of toast. And you, are late.”

“I have twenty minutes on my watch.”

“I said fifteen.”

“Oh, give me a break. Do you know what I had to do?”

Esther shrugged her shoulders. “Not my problem.”

“I brought you your own horse,” Fred paused and smiled at her, “my damsel in distress.”

“They would be the damsels in distress.” She pointed towards the trio. “But I will take the horse.” She gave Fred a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone catch the Star Wars Easter Egg??


	6. The Letters-A Bumpy Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Letters-Charlotte temporarily works as Sidney's assistant  
> A Bumpy Road-Some background to Clara and Charlotte and Esther POV

The Letters (2 YRS AGO, after the piano bar introduction)

Charlotte’s first day Babington Enterprises was nerve racking. First, she was late after she had stopped for coffee at a new place. Then, as Mr. Hill was showing her around, she spotted a few people she had not thought to see again.

“Babington,” Sidney came bounding through the office and came up short when he noticed the brunette standing next to Charles. The one from the piano bar. “New girl?”

“Mr. Parker, this is Charlotte Heywood, she’s filling in for Mrs. Nissy while she’s out on family leave, I’m just showing her around.” Mr. Hill announced.

“Miss Heywood, Mr. Sidney Parker, your boss for the moment.

“Yes, well don’t let me keep you. Babington, can I see you?”

“Come Miss Heywood, we have a few more places to go before you can start your day.”

Sidney closed the door to his office to find Babington with a humorous grin on his face. “What in blazes Babington?”

Babington grinned more. “It was purely incidental. The university sent her over as a work study. Do not blame me. It was my father’s work spouse initiative. Besides, it’s only for a week.”

“A week too long.”

Babington rolled his eyes. “You won’t even know she’s there. We have got to deal with this hostile acquisition with Robinson. Apparently, they have some financial guru working for them to help prevent the takeover.”

“You know I don’t think I care too much for your father’s work wife. Just who is she again?”

“Well, if you are planning on getting rid of her, you are too late. She hasn’t been here for years.”

“But yet, she left enough of an impression that your father still keeps her ideas around.” Parker hit a nerve. “You sure nothing was going on?”

Babington shrugged. He had not thought about it. Until he found himself sitting in his father’s office and the mail clerk came in, bringing a box of blueberry muffins.

“Ah, Charles, you have got to eat one of these. Esther introduced them to me, and these are the only ones I will eat.”

“Esther?”

Chester laughed. “Your mother calls her my work spouse, even though she hasn’t worked here, I don’t know maybe six years now. She stops in from time to time when she can spare a moment.”

“If you like her so much why isn’t she working here?”

Chester roar out a belly laugh. “Well, it would be a conflict of interest. She’s a Denham.”

“As in Denham Holdings?”

“Yes, and I know what you are going to say. I can assure you there is nothing going on. She’s not that kind of lady.” Chester looked at his son. “Your mother had her hopes to  
set you up on a blind date with her when you got back to London, but you were already dating Caroline.”

“The girl with red hair?” Chester laughed. “The one dropping off muffins the day of the mixer?”

“Well, yes, but then you already told your mom you had a date, so that was that.”

“Mr. Parker,” Charlotte came through his door while he was reading the paper. He lowered the paper to look at her. 

“The ubiquitous Miss Heywood.”

She gave him a glare. “I have these letters for you to sign so I can send them out.”

“Just leave them and I will get to them later.”

“No offense Mr. Parker, but Nissy’s notes say they have to be out before nine.”

Sidney let out a sigh as he folded the paper and took the papers from her hands to do as he needed. “Next time, Miss Heywood, you can just use the intercom before busting through the door.”

“Oh, yes because you are obviously too busy reading the newspaper gossip column.”

Miss Heywood was very observant. Babington had him looking through the column to see if they could get some dirt on Denham. They had been trying to arrange a meeting, but the man was illusive, except when it came to his social life.

“If you must know I am trying to track down Edward Denham.”

Charlotte laughed. 

“What is so funny?”

“You could just ask Clara.”

“Why would I ask Clara?” Crowe’s lady from the piano bar.

Charlotte furled her eyebrow. “They are dating.”

By the end of the week, Sidney had to reappraise his opinion of the young lady as he watched her taking notes. He had put her through the ringer, and even with their loud disagreement by the water cooler, which was sure to be talked about on every floor in the building, she had persevered.

He had to admit she was incredibly attractive. He decided he would ask her out after lunch. It was her last day.

He met Babington at Worchester’s for lunch. After the waitress had gone off to get their drinks, Babington began to complain. “Well, I screwed up.”

“The great Babington actually made a mistake. I’m intrigued.”

“My dad’s work spouse was the girl from the mixer.”

“Which mixer? We’ve had so many in the last few years, you’ll need to be more specific.”

“The first one when I got back.”

Sidney laughed. “The one you thought was the mystery girl from Sanditon.”

Babington showed him his phone. “Esther Denham?” Sidney gave him a look. “Isn’t she the enemy?” Babington gave him an affable grin. “A student, eh?”

Babington rolled his eyes. “Aren’t you calling the kettle black?”

Sidney acted affronted. “Whatever do you mean?” Babington laughed. “Well, since you brought her up, she mentioned Edward Denham was dating Clara Brereton.”

“No wonder she won’t date Crowe.”

“But at least we got a good lead.”

“How did you get that lead?”

Sidney smiled. “Charlotte is her roommate remember?”

“Then, it should be easy to track them down.” They finished their lunch discussion the Robinson project before heading back to the office.

When they got back though, Charlotte was no longer in the office. Parker found Mr. Hill sitting at her desk.

“Mr. Hill, where is Char-Miss Heywood?”

“Oh, she had a family emergency I am afraid.”

“I hope everything is alright.”

“Don’t know Mr. Parker.”

A Bumpy Road (Girls POV)

Clara had enough of Edward Denham. Her uncle had advised her to either make him sit on the pot or get off. Their roller coaster of a relationship was not healthy. The man was just playing her. Uncle Beecroft had initially encouraged the relationship since it would give him access to high clientele. However, it did not take long to figure out Eddie like to rack up a tab.

Clara called Charlotte and together they moved out of the apartment into the dorms on the university campus. It would be an adjustment from the better-quality apartment they had been living in, but since Eddie had not paid his gambling debt off to her uncle, it could not be helped.

At least there was a dorm room available in the middle of the school year. How that got managed to be worked out could only be by pure luck. Much like her time at Sam’s club. She had gotten a few gigs, but her dream of an extraordinarily successful music career had come to a screeching halt with a good dose of reality. Her relative in Sanditon, Mrs. Denham, oddly enough Edward’s aunt but a far, far distant relative of hers, had some sort of magical connection to the university.

Edward barely even mentioned his relatives since it would imply a more serious relationship than apparently it really was. At least, she thought she had a shot of a decent life with him. Jane Austen was not always correct about a man with a fortune was in search of a wife. Oh well, Clara thought, as Charlotte passed her a teacup.

They had managed to pack up quickly while Edward was out on one his business meetings. Clara did not particularly care to be there to listen to him. 

“Well, at least we got a corner room. I have looked at the specs. They are slightly larger than the others. And it is just us. The ladies across the way have four to their room. Can  
you imagine four girls being packed in like sardines?” Charlotte mentioned as she drank her tea.

“I’m sorry Charlotte that we had to do this.”

“Oh, that’s no problem. It was my last day anyway. Mr. Hill said there would not be much going on this afternoon. Since it is Friday, we have all weekend to get settled properly.”

“Have you figured out what you are doing about Sam’s?”

Clara let out a sigh. “I’m giving up that dream, at least for now. My relative from Sanditon has offered to pay for some classes, so I will start there. I have a meeting with Lydia in admissions on Monday to see how to start.”

Esther had been reasonable when she decided to live on campus. Not that she needed to be that prudent, but after all the years of learning about debt to income ratios and budgets, she decided, it would be best until after she had a permanent job before trying to live a lifestyle that she would be comfortable in.

The corner dorm room was perfect. Thanks to her vast networking over the years, she had managed to only have one roommate, a dorm chief, Miss Woodhouse who had married just after the start of the year, leaving her to the room all to herself without the added responsibility. 

Responsibility which as she drove towards Kent was all she could focus on now. Her mother had gotten sick. Not a cold so she would be healthy again in a few days’ kind, but cancer. Luckily, she could finish her courses online so she could stay with her mother. By being prudent all those years, even after her stepfather’s death, she could afford to just do the two things that all she had time for. School and caretaker. A boring life as Eddie would say, but since it was not his mother, he would not understand as he never knew his mother.

Her mother lived in a small house, just big enough for both of them. After her stepfather died, Eddie had been given free reign of his father’s businesses with Esther only having some access in parts of them. It did not take long to realize he did not really want her having any control over the financials. Luckily enough, she could work on some consultation stuff on the side for additional funds when she had time to spare. Since she was not fully credentialed yet, she could not charge as much as she would like.

Esther took on projects that meant something personally. Like the Robinson’s business, who was at the brink of becoming an acquisition of Babington Enterprises. In a bold move, Esther was able to find some private investors, again to years of networking, and was able to stave off the takeover. Chester had given her a hard time about it, but it was business not personal. Well, a mix really.

She really did enjoy her time at Babington Enterprises, even if it did cost her first love. Or at least what she thought was love. A mixture, she mused, as she waited for her mother to get out of her exam room. There was the dreamy Frank who she had met in the mailroom and had bumped into on the beach in Sanditon all those years ago.  
Frank, who had been locking lips with some other lady on the beach, and then had the nerve to act like he did not even know her. The girl had laughed and said something about her red hair. She had gone to the hairdresser and had it dyed black as night. After all, she had felt her heart had been ripped out of her chest.

Then, while she was at the hairdresser, Mary Parker had been there talking about the opening night of the newest club, but the main band had been mismanaged. Esther mused probably by Tom Parker, since Aunt Denham always said he was walking around with his head in the clouds instead of being singularly focused.

She offered to help, since she knew Frank and his new friend would be there. Too young? Not sexy enough? Hello, meet Esther “aka Rock Girl with a bad reputation,” and her new lease on life. It did not hurt she knew how to play a crowd, thank you Edward for the guitar lessons and thank you Eddie for all those words of manly wisdom.

Playing in a pack house, Esther had turned on the full bad reputation. Backstage when Frank had tried to get her back, she proclaimed she would sooner kiss the next guy that walked through the door. How it managed to be the guy whose picture she had seen on Chester’s desk each week for months on end was a total moment of stars aligning.  
Frank doubted she would be really that bold. Thanks to a small dose of liquid courage before she had gone on stage, and the adrenaline for after the performance, Esther had risen to the challenge. It did not hurt that he had come in during a critical juncture to hear her say that and was more than happy to be a willing recipient.

He, the guy who she had heard about at least on a weekly basis, that had been away at college. What were the chances of him being in Sanditon? He had offered to help her completely forget the moron that had let her slip away. Esther rolled her eyes at the memory. ‘The best way to get over someone is getting under someone’ he had said in a very open-ended conversation.

“That’s the worst pick up line I have ever heard.” She said as she walked towards the bar. The bartender put out a drink for her. At least she had gotten free access to drinks for her assistance with the band issue.

“Well, I thought we were past that point already.”

Esther threw back the shot of whiskey. “Fast mover aren’t you, Romeo?”

He laughed. “I’m just a decisive kind of guy.” He took a drink of his beer as he glanced at her.

(Esther flashback from Babington's mixer when he returned to take over the business)

Apparently, after six years, Babington was not so decisive anymore as she heard him run up the stairs, to what she assumed was his room.

She knew Chester had been up to something when he had requested her to bring a box of muffins to his house. Of course, he had no idea that she had already informally met his son all those years ago. Nothing had happened of course, thankfully she had gotten in enough trouble as it was since she was only sixteen, but there was one universal truth out of that initial meeting. Charles Babington did not lack any self-confidence, especially when it came to the men’s department. He did spoil her on kissing though.

She had locked lips with quite a few after that trying to capture that magic, but nothing seems to come close except for Harrison Robinson. She had met him during a meeting when his brother Fred had contacted her for help with the family business. It was probably why she spent so much time helping them stave off the acquisition from Babington Enterprises.

She would have been content with a life with Harrison if she could have forgotten all about Babington. However, he had arrived back in town and it was nerve racking to know that anytime she could walk through the halls to see Chester, she could run into him. The thoughts gave her butterflies.

A good dose of reality though brought her back down when he did not recognize her. Of course not, the guy probably had just as many notches on his bed posts as Edward did. Her mother’s illness had brought closure to that chapter of her life.


	7. Mr. Darcy? Fight Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Darcy-A little bit of the main characters  
>  Fight Club-Sidney saves Charlotte

Mr. Darcy?

Fred was an attentive tour guide as the Austen group walked around from room to room. He had given hundreds of tours; it was the life he wanted to live. Where else could he meet so many women than on being on the list of tours for Jane Austen fans?

His eldest brother, Harrison was the businessman. He had set himself up learning all sorts of business stuff so he could take over the family business. During a particular hard year, the business had become a target of acquisition by Babington Enterprises.

Thankfully, Fred had met Esther in Sanditon. Despite being a friend of Frank, she had been gracious enough to meet with the family to see if she could help. Harrison and Esther had hit it off well. Well enough he thought, Harrison had been thinking about asking for Esther’s hand in marriage. Whether it was the strain of the acquisition or something else, the relationship had died amicably. The Robinsons were still in her debt though.

As soon as he heard her voice, he knew. She was cashing in all those long hours, he dropped everything to do as he was bid. She took a turn around the gardens instead of following the crowd in the house. Crowd was an overstatement since it had been booked for a private tour by a Susan Worchester and no one had shown up. Since it was late in the day, he opted to go ahead as curator and give them the tour.

The three damsels in distress finally showed up after several hours to pick up their clients when the tour was over. “I can’t thank you enough for saving the day.” Parker said politely.

Fred laughed. “Well, you should really thank Esther. My family owed her a debt, and I was only glad I was in a position to return the favor.”

“Must have been some favor.” Crowe said as he looked around for Clara.

“It was. She saved my family’s business from an acquisition a few years ago.” Crowe looked at Babington and Sidney.

“By whom?”

“Babington Enterprises. We had a particularly hard year, but she worked her magic and saved the day. I wish it had not cost my brother’s happiness, but perhaps there is a bit of divine intervention today. My brother just happens to be in town, and I hear you all are staying in the Rosings & Crown. Perhaps, Esther and he might get that second chance.” 

Fred gave him a smile. “Well, your folks are all walking around the grounds. I’ll let you round them up when you are ready to head to Lambton.”

“Bloody hell.” Babington muttered as Fred walked away.

“Well no time like the present.” Sidney smiled as he walked away from Babington towards the group.

Susan watched as the pairs of travelers linked together. The giggling girls, who had managed to talk James into accompanying them as they walked around. Mrs. Griffiths and Mr. Hankins as he parted wisdom of history that he knew about the house used to film Pride and Prejudice. 

The lovebirds had apparently had a spat at something. Susan decided to approach them to see if she could figure out what their story was.

“Mr. Molyneux, tell me how your friend persuaded you to attend an Austen tour?”

Otis looked at the lady. “It was simple, Ms. Worchester. I wish for her to learn about the Sons of Africa. I thought that somewhere along the route, there would be a place for us to further our education. I should have wagered that was an incorrect statement though.”

“The Sons of Africa?” she asked inquisitively.

“Yes, a movement during Jane Austen days to end slavery. Back in Jane Austen’s day, slaves were used just about in everything of day to day life. From the lady’s tea, the cotton of their dresses and elsewhere, all born on the backs of my brothers and sisters.”

“You are deeply passionate in your address. Have you considered running for office?”

Otis looked at Georgiana, before back to Susan. “Yes, but it is a very dedicated business and not one for leisure. Hence this tour, not only for us to get reconnected, but for us to decide our way forward.”

Georgiana looked at Susan. “Otis would like for me to say something to Mr. Parker. He is my guardian while I am here in London. There are some places not too far from here Otis would like to see, however, they are not on the pre-planned itinerary.”

Susan smiled at her. “Well, you never know unless you ask. It is not like we have not already have a bump in the road already. Would you like me to ask, since I would be a non-partial person?”

Otis smiled at her. “That would be lovely. Mr. Parker has no love for me.”

Susan found Mr. Parker walking towards the house. “Mr. Parker,” Susan called out. Taking his arm, she spoke to him quietly about mending the route to be more inclusive for all that were traveling.

“Mr. Parker, I know this might seem like a strange request, but has Parker Tourism ever considered other historical sites that might be prevalent during Jane Austen’s time?”

Sidney tilted his head towards her. “What are you suggesting?”

“Well, as you are aware of how slavery was a part of those days. Might there be a place or two along the route, or close to, that we might make just a slight detour? We are already off schedule just a tad anyway.”

Sidney considered the lady. “I would have to do some research before I could agree to anything.”

“Of course, if there is anything I can do to assist, please let me know.”

Sidney let out a breath as the lady walked away. It looked like he would have to do some homework to see if it was a reasonable request. After all, she was a prominent patron of Parker Tourism.

Sidney found Charlotte with Crowe and Clara. Apparently, Crowe was already working on an evening out in town after dinner with the young ladies. Once the group left towards Pemberley, Crowe had decided to use the time productively looking to see what night life there was to be found in the immediate area.

A night club not far away with karaoking, Crowe decided to see if the ladies were up for a little sport. “I have not seen you play at Sam’s lately.” He commented as if it had been a topic of conversation before.

“Mr. Crowe, it’s been two years since I’ve been there.” He knew it had been a long time since he had seen her, but he had not realized it had been that long.

“Do you not sing anywhere else?”

“Have you been looking for me?” Of course, he had. He had no decent leads and she had vanished in thin air up until he had seen her waiting to get on the bus. He had sought out that retched book club, but it had gone belly up when its two hosts had to withdraw for various reasons.

“Well, I was a regular at the piano bar. No one seemed to know what had happened to you. Sam is very tight lipped about his employees.”

Clara laughed. “Yes, he doesn’t care for gawkers. I was given the opportunity to attend college.”

“So, you are in college now?”

“Afraid so, but Charlotte likes to tell me it is never too late to start.”

“That is so true, don’t you agree Mr. Crowe?” Charlotte asked as Sidney reached them.

“Of course. So, what is your area of study?”

“I haven’t really declared anything. I’m just taking things kind of slow to figure things out.” Clara said plainly. “Charlotte of course has been trying to persuade me to do administration, but I don’t know. What about you?” Crowe thought about it. “Is there some sort of special school for becoming a tour guide?” Clara asked with humor.

Crowe let out a little laugh of delight. “I’m sure there might be, but no. I did not attend school to be a tour guide. My father sent me to learn about the exciting world of commodities.”

“Oh, you should get along with Esther then.” Clara said. “She knows quite a bit from my understanding.”

“Well she should if she’s a professor at the uni.” Charlotte said quickly. 

“There’s a lot of difference between the books and real life.” Crowe quipped.

Sidney studied Crowe. Apparently, Crowe was still upset with Esther’s interference with the Robinson acquisition. “Yes, there tends to be a lot to learn than just what is in the books.” Sidney agreed.

“Why were you asking about Sam’s again?” Charlotte asked inquisitively.

“Well, I just thought maybe after dinner, Clara might be interested in a little karaoking. There’s a club near the hotel.”

“Oh, I don’t know it’s been a really long time.”

“Don’t be unsporting Miss Brereton.” Crowe teased her.

“Oh, we love karaoking!” The giggling girls had joined them with Fred and James.

“Oh, good. The more the merrier, right Crowe?” Sidney said.

“Right, well, shall we gather everyone else up?”

Babington walked around the gardens looking for Esther. He wondered if there was more to the story between her and Robertson. Fred acted like his brother would be happy to see Esther, which implied that she had ended the relationship. His father had not seen her for a while, or at least had not mentioned her, so he wondered if the acquisition had come between them.

He spied her reading a journal out by the lake. “I see you haven’t killed anybody.”

“It was a close call. Lucky for them, fresh air and exercise has calmed my nerve.”

“Just nerve?”

“Afraid I only have one left.”

“Then I guess I better tread carefully.” He gave her an affable smile as he held out his hand to help her up off the ground.

“Oh, so gentlemanly of you.”

“Don’t tell anyone I’m that nice. I have my reputation to protect.”

“Oh, I don’t know, I don’t possibly think it could get any worse.” 

He laughed. “You are not nice.”

She smirked at him. “I never claimed to be nice.”

“I hear the tour went well.”

“Fred’s been doing this as long as I’ve known him.”

“How long has that been?”

Esther had to think about it. “Maybe eight years now.”

“And you helped his family against a takeover?”

Esther laughed. “There really wasn’t much help as he thinks. I just collected on a few favors.”

“Now you are trying to hurt my feelings.”

“Why you say that?”

He stopped her and looked at her. “Can you honestly say you don’t know who I am?”

Fight Club

Charlotte looked at the directions to the new book club. Her club that she had wanted to attend had been disbanded due to the hosts being unavailable almost two years now. She had found this one listed on the good old internet. It was not too far from the university, which was good since she had to walk.

Her father had insisted she be careful. ‘Of what papa?’ she distinctly remembers asking. ‘Everything.’ Charlotte pulled her jacket around her. The weather had turned cooler.   
The season was going through its life cycle. Warm in the day but getting crisp in the evenings. She had asked her boyfriend to come with her. He only laughed and said no thank you. Stupid Sidney Parker. 

Ever since she met the brooding man at the piano bar, she found herself looking for someone like him. Tall, dark and cynical. She landed on a guy like Mr. Darcy, though without such great prospects. Michael Mulligans worked in the college cafeteria. His parents could not afford to pay for his college and the scholarship he got required him to get a job around campus.

When she mentioned going to this other book club, Michael had told her he was too busy between work and school. He gave her a quick kiss and told her he would see her later. It seemed like anytime she wanted to do something together, he was too busy. Unless of course it involved his couch. Where were the guys that would discuss Heraclitus?

The irony of this club was its proximity to that piano bar. She could not but smile at some of the memories of the rare occasions she had seen Mr. Parker there after they had initially met. He was a conundrum. Clearly way above her league. She would not even had given him a second glance, other than for his looks, but she had heard him quote   
some Heraclitus. Of course, that remark had gone way over the head of her fellow student Kitty who had been the one that said blondes have more fun.

Kitty was not even normally a blonde. She had dyed her hair when she had started hanging around one of her socialite friends. Liz was one of those girls that always had a flock of people around them. Mostly, because of her money. Charlotte had met the girl and found her personality insulting if she thought you were beneath her.

Clearly, being from a small town, Willingden, from a farm and with a plethora of siblings, Liz looked so far her nose at Charlotte that she thought the lady was going to think she was part of the caterers for Kitty’s party.

Charlotte was so absorbed in her memories that she realized she had missed her normal street to walk on and she decided to take a back alleyway to get back on track. A man had stepped out of the shadows who had clearly been drinking. Charlotte decided to turn back around when he grabbed her with a hand over her mouth. She bit his finger and let out a scream, while he grabbed her tighter.

Suddenly, she had fallen while another person had grabbed the man behind her and had struck him. Her assailant fled while she got back up to thank her rescuer.

“Mr. Parker?”

“Miss Heywood?” Sidney gave her a perplexed look as he helped her back up. “What on earth would you be walking down the alley in this part of town?”

“I was on my way to a,” she took a breath, knowing she was about to get a smart remark, “a book club meeting.”

“You must be lost.”

“I can assure you I found it on the internet.” Sidney rolled his eyes.

“Yes, because that is a reliable source of information. Did you think maybe you should do a drive by in the daylight to ensure it was a good location?”

Charlotte frowned at him. “I had the situation under control Mr. Parker. And no, I do not have a car.”

“Come with me.”

“Where are we going?”

“Nearby, I was at the local gym. I usually do a run outside before I go in.”

“So, it’s perfectly acceptable for you to be in this neighborhood but not for me?”

“I know how to fight Miss Heywood. Somehow, I don’t think your sharp barbs will be of much use.”

Sidney walked her into a large warehouse that had been converted to a gym. Through the one door they entered, there was a large boxing ring where there were competitors fighting with their coaches yelling out instructions. The far side, Charlotte could see rows of treadmills and stair steppers. Rows of weight equipment next to it. It was impressive.

“Have you not been in a gym?” Sidney asked ridiculously.

Charlotte furled her eyebrow. “Yes, the one in our dorm isn’t this extensive.” Charlotte noticed that a lot of the men had taken glances at her. “I feel out of place.”

Sidney laughed. “Yes, well, this is gym is specifically for fighters, so there’s not many women to be found here.”

A shout rang out in the gym as one of the clients went down as they walked by. Charlotte quickly responded. “Quickly, Mr. Parker, we need to stop the bleeding.” The guy’s spotter had not been paying attention and the excessive weight had snapped the man’s femur most grotesquely. Charlotte had been wearing a long shirt to which Sidney was able to help get some fabric to make a make-shift tourniquet. Charlotte called out commands to call emergency personnel and to elevate the man appropriately.

After the man was rushed off to the hospital, Sidney praised her quick thinking. “We had several bad accidents on the farm on year. I am afraid it makes one realize the necessity of knowing how to handle those kinds of situations, especially where I live. It could cost a man his life if there wasn’t anyone around that knows enough basic training until appropriate personnel can get there.”

“You are very capable. I am surprised you aren’t studying nursing.”

Charlotte smiled. “No, Alison, my younger sister by a year is though. I’m afraid I’m far too interested in books.”

“A librarian then?” He teased.

“I would like to think more as a grant or technical writer that specializes in historical documents.”

“Ah, so you are reminding me of our discussion at the water cooler?”

“Was that your idea of a discussion?” Charlotte mused at him.

“I was a bit of a brute I admit. Perhaps, I can make up for it.” Sidney bought her an ice cream as he drove her back to the university dorm. He suggested that she might want to think about learning some self-defense moves before walking through the local alleyways.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“I would be happy to help.” Sidney said with an actual smile.

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to take up any of your spare time. I know you are terribly busy.”

“We can break it down.” Over the next several weeks, Sidney made sure he kept Charlotte Heywood on a schedule. He picked her up, worked with her and some of the other guys at the gym, and then take her home.

Her relationship with Michael fizzled out, especially since he did not care for Sidney Parker.


	8. Introductions -Campion takes a Hit- Missed Opportunity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions- Intros at dinner  
> Campion takes a Hit-Sidney finds out about Mrs. C  
> Missed Opportunity.-Charlotte finds a new dance partner

Introductions

Sidney looked at the group around the dining room in the inn. He did not particularly care for these social tours. Babington had quipped that it would probably be good for some sort of ice breaker. Truth be told, Sidney knew Babington’s moment with Esther had not gone as planned as Fred had trekked upon them during a critical moment.

Crowe kept taking sips out of his flask, clearly a little nervous as Clara only agreed to go karaoking if the tour guides would subject themselves to the same torture. Crowe was not one to take constructive criticism, which was why he always tried to fly under the radar.

He had the same education as his older brother, from the best schools, private tutors and etiquette training, but he had overheard one of his early crushes comment on him and since then it would take a lot of coaxing for him to put any effort into anything. Whatever the comment had been, he would not share it no matter how much alcohol had been produced.

The hotel wait staff had put several tables together so they could all bond over dinner. While they waited, Sidney announced they should go around the room and get to know everybody. The younger crowd was all too eager, Mrs. Griffiths thought it was a grand idea especially since it was suggested that they should mention if there was anyone significant in their lives by Mr. Hankins. Susan looked amused at the group. Esther had sat farthest away since Fred and his brother had joined them when she had come down for dinner.

Sidney started. “I’m Sidney, my brother Tom owns this tour company and I’m filling in for the usual host. I normally work in the financial division in a local company.” He thought he was going to get away with that until Mr. Hankins decided he had forgotten to mention if there was anyone of significance in his life. Sidney let out a silent groan. “I’m afraid I have several,” was his replied speaking of his nieces and nephew in Sanditon, but it was good to keep the other ladies thinking he was not available. There was only one person that had peeked his interest and he wanted to keep that to himself.

“Crowe and I unfortunately work with Sidney and Babington.” Crowe had too sat down but got a pierced look by Mr. Hankins. “It’s none of your business.”

Mr. Hankins gave Crowe a disappointed look. “Mr. Hankins, I am currently tending the flock at the local rectory in Grosvenor’s Square.” He said happily looking at Mrs. Griffiths. “I am here if any of you should have anything you wish to have some guidance of a spiritual nature. Unfortunately, there is no Mrs. Hankins however I feel as a clergyman, it is important to set the example.”

Esther bit her tongue as it sounded like a paid advertisement if she ever heard one.

“Charles Babington,” since the cat was out of the bag. He grinned. “I work as you might guess in Babington Enterprises. I am very much looking for that special someone.” Susan caught him looking down the table towards Esther, who was not paying attention.

“James Stringer, student at the university. I came to study the architecture of the grand homes as I am doubling major in architecture and project management. I hope to restore grand homes to their glory days.” He caught the look of the young ladies. “Ah, yes, single.”

“Julia Beaufort, last year of high school, having a bit of fun before we are off to study abroad. Very single.”

“Phillida Beaufort, I still have two years before I follow my sister. My significant other is a three-year-old collie, who I call Lassie.”

“Mrs. Griffiths, I am a governess for various business clients who wish to have specialize schooling for their daughters. I am a widow. My husband, God rest his soul, died shortly after we were married, many, many years ago.” This got a lot of heart fell condolences.

“Clara Brereton, second year university student, and happily looking.”

“Susan Worchester, and I came to escape the all too tedious crowd of London. I am currently in a relationship.”

“Charlotte Heywood, also second year university student, and I just ended a long-term relationship.”

Campion Takes a Hit

Robert Campion was a young man. His late father had left him ownership of a local gym business. He primarily was a hands-off kind of manager. His former stepmother, he laughed to himself, was the same age he was, had moved back to London. She had married an Eddie Denham for the briefest of moments but when she found out how much money he did not have, promptly filed for divorce to keep as much money for herself. Of course, the man’s lawyer was able to obtain spousal support until he remarried.  
Robert laughed. Eddie had a reputation everywhere he went. He would not marry again and lose his easy money. Robert never particularly cared for Eliza or Liz, especially since his father divorced his mother for the much younger woman. She had passed away a couple years ago. Even after the divorce, his mother loved his father. Robert figured she had died of a broken heart waiting for her husband to come back to her. When he died, she no longer cared to live either.

Robert’s financial manager, George Wickham, had introduced him to several prominent associates of his. One was Sidney Parker. Sidney Parker who liked to fight. He had invited him down to his gym to spar and the two got along fabulously.

“So, what’s the story between you and the brunette?” Robert, or Bobby as he was always referred to, asked politely.

“Just teaching the girl how to defend herself. She tends to leap into situations without realizing the danger.”

Bobby gave him a gleeful look, “Like hanging out with the likes of Sidney Parker, the lady killer?”

“It’s not like that. We are just,” acquaintance was not a proper term, “friends.”

“Oh, pretty girl. I saw Wickham talking to her.”

“Yes, well, she is well aware of his reputation.”

Bobby laughed. “I’m she is sure of yours as well.” Sidney blocked the upper cut from Robert. He then returned one causing Bobby to retreat. “Easy killer, I’m just teasing. I know you are on your sabbatical from dating.”

It was true he had not dated anyone for a long time. He had thought about asking her out a few years ago, but he had missed the opportunity. When he went to pick her up for her first lesson, he met Mulligan who was her boyfriend. Mulligan was not too appreciative of Parker giving her self-defense lessons. He showed up a few times, clearly marking his territory.

“I take it your relationship with what’s her face ended again.”

Robert laughed. “Miss Bingley? Oh, yes, as I am sure your aware, she has a high lifestyle to maintain. Your friend Babington keeps coming up on her radar. You could just do me a favor and get him to stop asking her out to those gala events. She only goes so she can rub her nose with those people. You know she don’t particularly care for Babbers.”

They traded blows a few times.

“Besides, I heard her friend is just trying to encourage her to make herself a financial match like herself.”

“What friend is that?”

“Ah, unfortunately my wicked stepmother. Eliza Campion, or Liz as she likes to be called.”

The name he had not heard for so long, Parker had stopped moving around and got clocked out by Robert.

When Parker came through, a concerned Robert was sitting next to him. “Good grief man, I thought I killed you. What happened?”

“Eliza is your stepmother?”

“Yeah, you know her?”

Missed Opportunity

Clara looked at herself in the mirror. She had managed to get a gig through Kitty. Her friend Liz was hosting a party for some of her posh friends. Clara’s love life was all over the place, like Charlotte’s whose relationship with Mulligan had finally ended.

“You should come and at the very least help me weed through the eligible men that will be there. I hear Sidney should be there.”

Charlotte gave her friend a pointed look. “We are just friends.”

“Well, maybe he will have an eligible good-looking friend. You know it’s time to get back on the horse Charlotte Heywood.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “I was never on the horse and you know it.” Clara laughed.

“Well, I don’t think I would have picked Mulligan either for my first experience either. I doubt he would have the stamina required for such an undertaking.” Clara laughed at Charlotte’s blush. “You have to make sure you get the thoroughbred and not the quarter horse in the race.” Clara gave her a wink. “I’m sure there is something in my closet that would suit you. Kitty said I could bring a friend.”

“Fine, but you will need to do my hair. You know Liz does not care for the farm girl look.”

“Don’t worry my friend. By the time I am done with you, you will be the belle of the ball, sort to speak.”

Charlotte picked out a deep blue dress and let Clara work her magic. By the time Charlotte looked in the mirror, she barely recognized herself.

“Outstanding! Maybe, I should go into fashion design or make-up artist? We’ll ask George what he thinks when he picks us up.”

Sidney looked at the cut on his eyebrow. Robert had gotten an easy shot. He knew his parents were dead, but he never said he had a stepmother. Campions’ was an old family name, and they were everywhere. The chances of it being a same line of the man who had married Eliza were slim to none.

George Wickham had offered to hold a social mixer as the lead financial consultant for the month. Robert was his client. Since Sidney knew him, he had agreed to attend. He had thought to ask Charlotte to go with him, but it did not feel right asking her out since he knew she had just broken up with Mulligan. He was delighted to hear that, but he also did not want to be that rebound guy. Besides, she had said it herself, she was concentrating on finishing this semester with improved grades.

Babington and Crowe were both unavailable tonight. Babington’s free time was social media surfing trying to track down his red head, who might as well be buried six feet underground. Once he had mentioned what Robert had told him, Babington had told Caroline he was officially through this time.

Crowe had taken a keen interest in the music industry and spent his free time learning the ropes. Sidney knew he still was keeping an eye out for Clara, despite knowing she was Charlotte’s roommate. It seemed he was still unsure about approaching her. Sidney did not know why. It was not like Crowe did not have amicable qualities that made him attractive to a young lady. Apparently, Crowe wanted to offer her the world before approaching her.

Sidney did not care for George because of his reputation but he did like Robert. When he arrived at the mixer, there must have been a good three hundred people in attendance. He walked around a bit and found him at the card table with none other than Edward Denham.

“I guess I should congratulate you.” Sidney said looking at Edward.

“For what?”

“The Robinson acquisitions. Or I should say non-acquisition.”

Eddie laughed. “Yes, my sister is a force to be reckoned with.”

“Sister?”

“Step-sister specifically. Esther, she’s around here somewhere.”

“She is?”

Eddie laughed. “You aren’t her type Parker.”

Sidney laughed. “I have no grand designs, but I didn’t know she had anything to do with Robinson.”

“Oh, yes. She’s quite a web of networks.”

“Perhaps you can introduce us?”

“Oh, is Chester still trying to steal her?” Sidney smiled. ‘No,’ he thought, ‘but Babington is.’ “Sure,” he drank his glass of whiskey. “This game has lost my interest.” Eddie led Parker around the room.

“Harrison Robinson, Esther Denham.” Eddie held his hand out towards them. “This is an acquaintance of mine, Sidney Parker.” Sidney watched as Harrison put his arm around Esther and whispered something in her ear that made her laugh.

“I understand you were the one responsible for keeping Babington Enterprises from acquiring Robinson’s.” Esther let out a little laugh. “Is that your day to day job?”

Eddie laughed at Parker. “Not at all, she’s a professor at the uni.”

“Really?” Sidney was impressed.

“Yes, I’ve been out on a leave of absence, but I’m back now.” She glanced at Harrison. “At least for now. Just what is it that you do Mr. Parker?”

“I work at Babington Enterprises.”

She glanced at Eddie. “Oh, conspiring with the enemy? Is Chester still upset I upset the applecart?”

“Actually, it was his son, Charles’ deal.” Sidney caught the faltered facial expression just briefly. So, this was his Sanditon lady.

“Well, as I told Chester, it’s business not personal.” Esther took a moment. “Excuse me, I need to go see Mrs. Woodhouse.” Sidney watched her go.  
Harrison let out a sigh.

“You going to make an honest woman out of her Robinson?” Robert asked.

Harrison smiled. “I would be stupid to let her get away.”

Across the room, George was entertaining Charlotte with a bit of ballroom dancing.

“How do you remember all these people George?”

He laughed. “I rank them by their assets of course. The better the assets, Charlotte my dear, the more attention I give them.” Charlotte did not doubt that, especially if they were of the female persuasion. She highly doubted he had been reformed, even if he had married Lydia from the admissions department. Charlotte loved to dance, which was the only reason she agreed to dance with George.

Clara had gone off to play piano for Liz.

“And what do you think of Liz?”

“Oh, she has a lot of assets,” George said with a laugh. “Although, I hear she’ll be off the market soon.”

“She’s getting married?” This was news. “And just what kind of man would Liz marry?” Charlotte assumed it would be someone like Eddie Denham.

“Ah, the same kind of man she loved before. Mr. Parker. Sidney. You remember him from your short stint at Babington? I do believe I heard there was quite the argument at a water cooler about proper partings.”

Charlotte was glad she did not falter the steps. She felt like she had gotten punched. At their last training, she thought for sure Sidney had been thinking about asking her out. Silly girl. She should had known he would not be interested in a poor college student. What man would not want a woman who not only had money but looks to boot?

“Ah, I see the man now talking to Harry, Robert and Eddie.” Charlotte glanced over the way George had nodded his head.

“I don’t think I know a Harry or Robert.”

George laughed. “No, they do not work at Babington’s. Perhaps, you would care for an introduction? They are fine upstanding gentlemen, not like myself in my previous life.”

Charlotte laughed. “Oh, so you admit you were a scoundrel?”

“You have to embrace the things that make you specifically you Charlotte dear. Otherwise, you are just a carbon copy of someone else.”

The dance was over, and he led her to them. “Gentlemen, Charlotte Heywood.” Charlotte briefly caught Sidney’s eye. “This is Robert and Harry. You already know the other two scoundrels.” George’s remark got laughs from everyone but Sidney.

“Ah, I wondered who George was dancing with. How do you do Miss Heywood?” Robert asked.

“Very well, thank you.”

“You look like you could use a drink.” Robert caught her attention.

“It is very warm in here.” She wanted to say because of the way she felt Sidney was glancing at her. 

“Sidney,” Charlotte heard Liz’s voice before she saw her weave through the crowd. “oh, and gentlemen.” She glanced at Charlotte but did not act like she recognized her.

“Don’t forget the beautiful Miss Charlotte Heywood, Liz” Robert said proudly.

“Oh, Miss Heywood, I did not recognize you.” Liz said despairingly. “I see you took my advice and refined yourself.”

“Liz, Miss Heywood is beautiful without the needed flare of sophistication. I have seen her many times in the gym without all the glamour.”

“Thank you, Mr. Campion.”

“Robert, please. I feel like it is a bit stuffy on this side of the room. Do you care to dance Miss Heywood?”

“Yes, thank you.” Charlotte wanted to escape the little parlay that was going on. She allowed Robert to escort her off, but she felt she had a couple pair of eyes following her as she went.


	9. Best Advice-On the Road Again-An Easy Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best Advice-Esther offers a slight olive branch  
> On the Road Again-Charlotte reflects about her relationship with Mr. Parker  
> An Easy Prize-Babington POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I understand some of my flashbacks are getting lost in the muck. Duly noted. Bear with me if you want to still follow along, I will probably re-arrange the story once its finished to see if I can get the flow better.

The Best Advice

Babington twirled his glass around as he sat at the bar contemplating the turn of events. Esther had snuck out of the back. Crowe was lamenting as it seemed Clara was enjoying herself to the point she would be there until the bar closed. Crowe decided to step out to get some fresh air.

Babington was so far in thought he did not realize someone had sat down next to him.

“I was told the best way to get over someone is to get under someone.” He turned to find Esther ordering a drink next to him.

He glanced at her with an amused look in his eyes. “Is that some sort of invitation Miss Denham?”

She laughed. “I told you. You will need a better pick up line than that Babington.”

He gave her a short grin. “So, what brings you here?”

“Babington, you are in a bar. Clearly, I am here to drink.”

“Well then, let me buy you one.” Esther gave a nod at the bartender who gave her usual. Babington looked between the two. “Another former acquaintance of yours I presume?”

“Yes, it seems they are popping up like daisies today. If I did not know any better, I would swear the Parker curse has rubbed off on me. And let me tell you. He can keep that curse to himself.”

Crowe had walked back in and seen Miss Denham next to Babington. Esther caught the look. “Your friend Crowe doesn’t seem to care for me.”

“He doesn’t care for anyone. Does his opinion matter to you?”

“Certainly not. He is a strutting peacock. You are two of a kind.”

“Is that all you think of me?”

“You have yet to prove me otherwise.”

“Perhaps you will join me for a walk tomorrow and give me a chance to prove you wrong.” Esther studied him before she finished her drink.

She gave him half a shoulder shrug before she got off her barstool and headed towards the stage.

Crowe sat down next to him. “Oh no. Not Miss Denham again. I thought you’d be smart enough to leave that one alone.”

On the Road Again

The tour group made their way back on the bus early in the morning. A change in pace, Esther had sat herself up in the back of the bus, leaving Georgiana sitting next to Charlotte. A disagreement between Otis and Georgiana sprung us during karaoking last night.

Sidney had taken the young man directly to a bus stop for him to take another bus back home. Charlotte had tried to intervene that perhaps Sidney should not be too quick to judge the situation, but Sidney had told her it was not any of her concern.

Sidney had returned from the bus stop to find Babington and Crowe still at the bar. Babington was still nursing his whiskey, visibly still trying to contemplate what had happened at dinner. Esther had not commented one way or the other about herself, but it was clear that Harrison still had an attachment to her. Her own attachment it was a little hard to discern, but she had stayed actively engaged with the Robinson brothers the entire dinner.

Crowe had been making progress until one of Clara’s former acquaintances had shown up. A Frank Churchill, who apparently not only known Clara but Esther as well. He had brought his wife, Jane Churchill whom he had married eight years ago in Sanditon. Upon further discussion, after many more drinks, the revelation had come full circle.

Esther held her mother’s journal in her hands, but the words were all out of focus as she contemplated her life. Pandora ’s Box had been unleashed yesterday. First, Babington had asked her point blank about knowing who he was. She of course, had only admitted she knew he was Chester’s son. It seemed the safest thing to do.

Six months prior when she had meet Sidney Parker at Liz’s party, she had used the guise of needing to speak with Mrs. Woodhouse to escape the party. Harrison had been alluding to taking their relationship one step further. When her mother had passed, the realization that she could go back to London full time and pick up her life had made her nervous. She cared for Harrison, but she was hesitant. Emma had told her if she doubted if she should accept a man or not, she certainly ought to refuse him.

When she had found herself looking around the room to see if Babington had been there, she knew it would be wrong to get herself in a situation to which she could not recover. It was bad enough that she had carried a schoolgirls’ crush on the man for most of her adult life. She had told Harrison that with her mother passing, she had to focus on clearing up her estate and getting herself reintegrated back into her teaching.

At first, it was hard. She had missed him. However, it was clear that her attachment to him had been stronger than hers when she had found out he was already involved with another woman. It felt like a Frank Churchill situation. After a good cry followed by a lunch with Kat Babington, Esther had shut herself off and did exactly what she needed to do. She spent countless hours meticulously pouring through the boxes from the estate.

Then, Fred came bounding up to her and Babington talking about Harrison being in town and would like for them to meet for dinner. Then, the whole karaoking debacle when Frank Churchill showed up with his wife. The girl from the beach that had been the catalyst to Esther’s entire love life. Esther had managed to slip out the back door of the club to her hotel room where she promptly locked herself in and did not dare to venture out. 

Georgiana had taken to singing an Alicia Keys song with Clara playing the piano. Her day with Otis had its ups and downs, especially whenever it came to discussions about their lives. She knew she could not marry without Sidney’s permission since he was her guardian. Otis had been pressing hard for them to go to Gretna Greene. She had heard about his gambling problem, which had come up when she found him outside the bar gambling while she had been singing. To top the insult off, he had used her money she had brought for them! She did not tell Sidney that even when Sidney had dragged Otis to the bus stop insisting, he return to London.

Georgiana did not want to spend the rest of the trip without Otis, even if he did waste her money, but Sidney was not about to let her to return without her. Since he had to drive the bus, it was not going to be an option.

Charlotte had tried to intercede for her, but of course Sidney ‘Iceman’ Parker just did his usual scowl and told her it was not any of her concern. To add injury, Sidney had suspended cell phone service on Georgiana’s phone. Charlotte spent the night in Georgiana’s room consoling her.

In the morning, Charlotte decided she would intercede for her friend and be her go between Otis and Georgiana. Just because Sidney Parker did not believe in love, did not mean it did not exist. Last night had been a long night, Charlotte fell asleep as the bus rolled on to their next stop.

(Charlotte’s dream)  
When Robert had defended her in front of Liz, she had breathed a sigh of relief. While her friend, or least she thought he was, basically just stood there like a bump on the log. When Robert asked her for a date before she left the party she had agreed. Clara was right. There was no reason why she should lament over her pathetic relationship to Mulligan.

Robert had been a perfect gentleman. He was attentive on their dates, he communicated when he was out of town and he had been romantic. Charlotte had a few times thought about Clara’s remark about the horse. Robert had been out of town and they had a date planned for the night.

She had been standing in the bookstore picking out the next book for her book club, The Wedding Date by Jasmine Guillory. Charlotte then went to pick out a new copy of Heraclitus. Her new English Lit professor, Mrs. Woodhouse, had recommended to have some philosophy books and there were none that she liked as much as his. 

“A man cannot step into the same river twice.” The familiar voice said as it rounded the corner.

“Mr. Parker.”

“Miss Heywood.” Sidney looked just as fine as he did all those months ago. “How are you?”

“Very well thank you.” She hated that she felt stiff when she talked to him. She had to admit that even after all this time, she was still very much attracted to him and not just physically. They had many discussions about Heraclitus and other subjects when he had taught her to how to defend herself. “How are you?’

“Well, thank you.” Sidney knew he was only going to have one shot at this. Robert had spoken to him after he had asked Charlotte out that night. He could not be mad at Robert. He told him that they were just friends and he never alluded to it ever being anything else. However, over the months that followed, Crowe had seen a change in both his friends.

(Crowe’s recollection)

“Look, I don’t know what is going on but the both of you are acting like dowagers.” Crowe said one day at lunch. “Neither of you have been going out and when the rare occasion does happen, you barely stay out very long.”

“Crowe, we are busy. I know you only work in one division of Babington Enterprises, but there is a lot going on.” Babington said as he tosses around the food on his plate. Babington had spent more hours at work than ever. A text alert on his phone, Babington excused himself from their table to take the call outside.

“Yes, and Tom has been keeping me busy with finding some funding for his newest pet project in Sanditon.”

Crowe rolled his eyes. “We need some diversion. I happen to know there is a particular book club.”

“Not you too.” Sidney quipped.

Crowe smiled. “I just thought you might be interested in knowing a particular sassy brunette is going to pick out some new material for the club.”

Sidney rolled his eyes. “Have you forgotten she is dating Robert Campion?”

“So, that’s it. Sidney Parker is just going to let a Campion steal another woman from him?”

“If you forgotten, Eliza dumped me because I didn’t have enough money.”

“I didn’t forget. I just do not think Miss Heywood is the materialistic kind of gal that would care about that. What was it she used to say, equal love and affection?”

“What’s your point Crowe?”

“You think Robert is going to give her that?” Crowe studied his friend. “Because I’m pretty sure there’s a lot more than business going on when he is out of town.”

(Charlotte dream POV)

Sidney watched Charlotte study him. He gave her a silly grin. “I don’t suppose you have some time to catch up, you know as friends?”

“Are we friends Mr. Parker?”

“I’ve always considered you to be the only friend who truly knows me, even a bit more than Babington and Crowe. You know, they don’t understand Heraclitus very well.”

Charlotte had to smile at that. “I have some free time now.” Sidney grinned, but kept himself calm. 

“Well then.”

Charlotte woke up when the bus stopped. She followed Georgiana as the group got off the bus. “Let me see if Clara can get the revised tour schedule and we will see if maybe we can meet Otis.” 

“I don’t know why I’m being treated this way, when my only crime is love.” Georgiana spoke harshly.

“Shh. Do not despair. We will find a way.”

Charlotte waiting until Clara was done talking with Crowe before approaching her.

“Clara, I don’t suppose you know what the new route is?”

“Yes, I do. Did you know there is some sort of cricket match in Willingden?”

“Willingden?”

“Yes, apparently there is some sort of connection between that place and my hometown of Sanditon.” 

Of all the places to go, why would Sidney choose Willingden? Charlotte thought. Well, if he thinks it is some sort of olive branch for his behavior, he was greatly mistaken!

A Prize Easily Won Has No Value (Babington Before the trip)

Babington left the lunch party of Crowe and Parker to get a breather from Crowe. Crowe who had normally been the guy that would complain about settling down. The guy that was not interested in any marital bliss and the responsibilities it entailed. Somehow, Crowe had gone from one end of the spectrum to the other.

After Parker had told him Robertson was going to ask Esther to marry him, he had grumpily told his mother it was a futile pursuit. Then, he sandbagged himself into work. Babington Enterprises was even more successful. The problem was the more successful it got, the emptier it was beginning to feel.

The only quiet side of his life was his mother. She no longer was reminding him of his family responsibility. He was not sure initially how that came about until he heard her crying one night to his father. 

“All he has to do,”

“Kat, you can’t interfere with things.” He heard his father let out a sigh. “He didn’t even try to fight for her. He just let Robertson court her while he was off pursuing Miss Bingley, and we know how both of those turned out.” He had not heard the disappointment in his father’s tone very often, but there it was. “After all of everything, she deserves to find someone that really wants her. She just cannot take it. Leave it be Kat. Sometimes, it’s just not meant to be.”

Babington had stood just outside the doorway stunned. He had not exactly been in tuned with the gossip column, but he did hear about Caroline getting with Robert Campion. Was it possible that Robertson had not asked her to marry him or did she turn him down?

Only one way to find out, Babington went to his room and got on the good old social media sites. A few hours later, there was enough information to know Caroline had gotten engaged to some real estate developer, none other than Robert Campion. There was no announcement about Robertson getting engaged. However, that was not proof that there was not an engagement. He knew Robertson, but he not well enough to ask him directly. He did not think he could handle seeing her if she were engaged. If she was not engaged and did not want anything to do with him, then it would be just as bad. He needed someone else. Unfortunately, that only left Eddie Denham.

Babington sat in the parking lot at Denham Holdings. He had been there numerous times with his father, usually when he was home on holiday from college. ‘He didn’t even fight for her.’ The disparaging tone in his father’s statement rang in his head. His father had not ever suggested he pursue Miss Denham. But the tone implied that he had been disappointed that he had not.

Babington walked into the gothic style foyer. Clearly, Denham had sunk a lot of money into looking attractive to people walking in. A young girl sat at the desk, wearing a name tag, Rosie.

“Can I help you Mr. Babington?” He was a little taken back that she would know who he was.

“Yes, um, Rosie, I don’t suppose Mr. Denham is available for a quick meeting.”

“Let me check with his personal secretary Jane.”

Babington looked around the pictures that showed history of the company. On the wall, was a photo from a time ago that he snorted. There she was, the girl from Sanditon, jet black hair and green eyes. He read the little plaque underneath it, In Loving Memory of Sir Edward Denham, gone but not forgotten. He remembered that Sir Denham had died that year he had gone to Sanditon. He had been back in college, so he had not been in town to pay his respects. If he had been though, how differently things could have been.

He had let out a sigh as Rosie directed him towards Eddie’s office.

“Well, this is a surprise,” Eddie Denham said as he motioned Babington to sit down after offering him a drink. “I suppose you are here to berate me about Lord Grashmere and his company?”

Babington laughed. “Well, it was an easy enough acquisition.”

“Yes, well you were lucky enough, I guess. My sister has been dealing with her mother’s estate, otherwise I would be berating you. So, what brings my competition here?”

“I, um, heard your sister was a professor at the university.”

“Was? Did she quit?”

“She’s still there?”

Eddie laughed. “Where else would she be?”

“I didn’t see her name listed for professors.”

Eddie laughed so hard. “Decided you need to get some better education to keep up with the competition Babington?”

Babington tilted his head. “We both know that is not a true statement.” 

Eddie took a drink. “No, she uses her father’s name. She is a stepsister. Darling. Her real father passed away when she was little and then my father adopted her when he married her mother. But what’s that got to do with anything?”

“Well, my sister Augusta is moving back to London and my father was hoping she might help her with some of those financial classes.”

“The old man trying to pull some favors to skip to the front of the class hun? I told her sooner or later all those internships would start coming back around.”

“Yes, I did hear about her working at Babington Enterprises.”

“Well, you heard more than I did. She does not ever talk about it. Usually leaves the room if I try to ask her for any information.”

“I don’t think it was a bad experience.”

“Oh, no you misunderstand me. She does not talk about it because she did not like it. She doesn’t want to talk about the heartbreak.”

Babington gave him a perplex look. “Heartbreak?”

Eddie laughed. “Yeah, got hung up on some guy there. My stepmother and her got into some argument after she came home one day with her hair dyed black when she was in Sanditon with our aunt. Needless to say, she was set to go back to Babington Enterprises and mom basically sent her off to college in Kent. Afraid she was going to let herself get knock up or some crazy idea. She came home talking about some guy she nicknamed Romeo. Then, my father died. Then her mother got sick, just passed away, I do not know, maybe six or eight months ago. I can’t really keep up with her personal life.”

Good grief, they were just two ships passing in the night. But at the very least, maybe she did have, or at least at one time, had thought there was a connection between them. A phone call to the university to a Mr. Knightly, the program chair, and he found out she was out in Kent closing on the sale of her mother’s house. She then would be back but after some sort of vacation.


	10. Lady Susan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into how Susan helps her friends win the race.

Susan Worchester roamed the halls of the hospital as she had always done spreading her good cheer and good will. This hospital was not in the heart of London where she was easily recognized as the good friend of the prince regent. This hospital was in Kent. 

A friend of hers, Lord Grashmere, had been in an accident during one of his motor tours that his wife and he had done each year during the month of their marriage. Luckily, other than damage to their RV, they only had some bumps and bruises. Another car had not been so lucky.

When she walked into the room, there was a young girl with long black hair sitting next to the bed.

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t know Mrs. Willowbee had company.”

“Not at all, I work in the accounting department as an intern. I was helping her with some paperwork to receive financial aid for all these bills that will undoubtedly pile up since the original driver who caused the accident didn’t have car insurance.” Esther said plainly not worried about offending the new stranger that had entered the room.

“That is very nice of you.”

“Not really. I just understand how these things can get out of control if there is not anyone paying attention to these. I am sorry. You are?”

Susan smiled at her. “Susan. And you are?”

“Esther Denham.”

A name that she had heard many times from Kat during their lunches. This was the girl Kat had been worried was chasing after her husband. “Well, Miss Denham, I feel what you are doing in commendable.”

Esther looked sad for a moment. “I had only wish there had been someone like that when my step-father had passed. Anyway,” Esther looked back at Mrs. Willowbee, “like I was saying here is my contact information if you have any questions about what those terms mean or if you need some other interpretation. I know lawyers tend to have a way of spinning things to their own benefit.” She looked back at Susan. “It was nice to meet you Susan. Please take good care of your friend. She has been through a lot over the year.”

After Esther had left, Susan turned towards Ellen with an inquisitive look. “She interned at Babington Enterprise after William died. Poor girl, I had wondered what had happened to her.”

Susan sat down. “What do you mean?”

“Well, this is your favorite kind of tragic love story and since I can’t leave until the doctor releases me, I will be glad to tell you.”

“Esther arrived in the mailroom and thought herself in love with Frank Churchill. The poor girl found not only was there another woman, but that he had been secretly engaged when she accidentally bumped into him in Sanditon. Heartbroken, she spent a few hours walking the beach with another young man who she had made a connection with. You should have seen her talk about him Susan.”

“And just who is this mystery man?”

“Charles Babington”

“Charles Babington?”

Ellen laughed. “Yes, apparently he’s quite the Romeo as she nicknamed him. But, as you see, she is incredibly young. Add that to the fact her mother was strictly against the match. Her mother moved her to Kent to finish school to keep her away from any possible interactions that might happen if he found her walking through the company. Romeo is apparently quite sure of himself if you know what I mean. He does have a little bit of a reputation.”

“I had no idea.”

“No, and neither does Chester so don’t say anything to Kat. She knows Kat is not a fan of hers. She would rather keep Chester’s mentorship more than anything. She does not want Kat thinking she is that kind of girl. She has been through the ringer. Her mother is upset with her, her stepfather just died, and her stepbrother has twisted his greedy paws over the business, so she barely has any assurance of her own financial situation. She’s a hard worker and doesn’t want to rely on anyone else for her security.”

“And how do you know her since William died before she started there?”

Ellen laughed. “The girl sent me a note every week. A handwritten note. Who does that anymore? Anyway, sometimes she would send flowers or a birthday reminder.”

“So, she was your pen pal?”

“Yes! I came to see if there was anything, I could do to help her when the accident occurred. It was coincidence she worked at this hospital.”

“Well, Ellen, I guess I will have to revise my opinion of the girl.”


	11. Star Lights-Taking One-Mother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star Lights-Crowe and Clara  
> Taking One For the Team-Sidney and Charlotte are having a little disagreement; time for Cricket  
> Mother Knows Best-Esther thinks of her mother

Under the Star Light

Mr. Crowe sat at the piano bar like he did weekly since he had finally met Clara Brereton. Sure, she had a boyfriend. Eddie Denham. Crowe let out a sigh as he threw back his drink. Eddie had quite the reputation about being a lady’s man. Clara did not seem she was one for anything serious herself. Normally, Crowe would not care. However, while she had flirted with him, it had not gone anywhere.

Crowe had found himself comparing his talents against Eddie. The realization was they were the same man, although he considered himself a lot better looking. However, he decided he would do something to set himself apart. He knew she liked to sing and play the piano. What better than to learn about the music industry to give himself an edge.

He spent countless hours learning the lingo. He had the time. Babington had buried himself in work to forget about Red and Parker had been spending time with Charlotte trying to convince himself that he only thought of her as a friend. Crowe let out a laugh. The man was sunk, and he did not even know it.

Crowe met a young talented lady by the name of Jane Churchill. Her husband, Frank, was a busy man and he never saw him. Jane was always in the music studio recording her music. Her manager, Heather, had introduced them and Crowe had gotten to know the two ladies learning the ropes of the industry. It was a little funny as he had not even tried to sweet talk them.

After some time, he learned Jane did know of Clara Brereton as she had dated Frank many years ago. He also learned she had gone off to the university after her relationship with Eddie had terminated. Just when Crowe thought he might have a break; Parker had let Charlotte slip through his hands and the ladies had moved to who knows where.

It took some more digging and a little flirtation, but Crowe found her as he sat outside Worchester Hall waiting for her. He was sure this was the most ridiculous thing he had ever done in his adult life. He was not like Parker, who women were constantly dropping like flies around him nor did he have quite the same appeal as Babington with his sweet talk that had a universal appeal. He had women that approached him, he was successful after all, but he just was not as comfortable with them after his first love.

Crowe shook his head to forget that memory. He had spotted her as she walked down the pathway.

“Miss Brereton.”

Clara looked up to see the young man in front of her. “Yes?”

“Mr. Crowe. Do you not remember me?” Please say you do otherwise, my last few years have been a complete loss.

“Of course. Sam’s piano bar, right?”

Crowe smiled at her. “Yes, you are a white herring.”

She gave him a puzzled look.

“Oh, a very rare bird, hard to find.”

She let out a laugh. “I don’t think I’ve been compared to a bird Mr. Crowe.”

“Apologies if I offended you.”

“Not at all sir.” She looked at her watch. “Is there something I can help you with Mr. Crowe? I’ve got a class I need to get to.”

“I was wondering if you might be interested, that is if you are still available, for a gig? My brother is settling down and is looking to ask his girlfriend to marry him, but he wants to make it some sort of romantic gesture.” It had been easy enough to persuade Theo. He was that kind of guy.

“Absolutely. Here,” she whipped out a pen and wrote on his hand. “My number. Don’t lose it Mr. Crowe.” Clara gave him a wink as she took off towards her next class. Crowe looked at his hand. He had not had a girl write on his hand since grade school. He let out a laugh and put the number in his cell phone before anything happened.

The day of Theo’s proposal, Crowe had picked her up from the dorm. No wonder he could not find her. This was the last place he would have looked.

“Is Charlotte still your roommate?” He asked as she walked around getting ready.

“Yes, although probably not for much longer. Robert and she are getting serious, well as much as she will let herself.”

“What do you mean by that?”

She frowned at him. “Oh, come on. You know she had a thing for Parker. It was so obvious. If Liz had not shown back up, she wouldn’t even had given Robert the time of day.”

“So, why did she? Eliza and Parker were over a long time ago.”

Clara let out a huff as she slipped on her heels. “Liz had told her that her and Parker were getting married, you know they had all that history, and she was explicit with that description! Basically, told Charlotte that a novice had no chance of securing a man who knows what he wants in that department.”

“I had no idea.”

“No, anyway, between that and her usual snub at the party where Robert saved her from Liz’s degrading remarks, she just figured she didn’t have a chance with him.”

“Where is she now?”

“Oh, her book club of course. She, I mean we, are going on some Jane Austen tour in a few weeks.”

Taking One for the Team

Charlotte knew all about the cricket match in Willingden. How could she not? Her father practically ran the field where it was played. An annual event to celebrate some history with the Heywood family, Charlotte only knew it revolved around the relative for whom she had been named after.

The bus pulled up to the field. When she was a young girl, the field was open. However, now this part of her family’s estate had become part of a tourist destination for those wanting to step back in time. A row of quaint shops lined the street. Houses had been converted to bed and breakfast cottages.

Charlotte was not sure why Sidney thought this was a good point on a Jane Austen tour, other than cricket was played during that lady’s life. The only good point was the location of the field to a local church that also doubled as a bus route. Charlotte had instantly sent an email to Otis to let him know the schedule. He could easily take a bus from London and Georgiana could have a little time with him without Sidney being any wiser.

When Sidney had popped back into her life, she had for a moment forgot about his jaded view of love. Since their meeting at the bookstore, he had only talked about work, his friends and inquired about her life. He had not ever mentioned what happened with Liz. She had fallen back into thinking there was more there than was. He had warned her about what he had heard about Robert and wanted to make sure she was fully aware of his reputation before anything happened. She knew of course. A lady from the book club, Esther, had mentioned the same thing when they had meet discussing the book called The Wedding Date.

How ironic since it was just a day or two later when Robert had asked her to marry him. When she asked if what she heard was true, he was at least honest with her. A part of her had been relieved as it justified the termination of the relationship.

Sidney had tried to talk to her this morning when they got on the bus, but Charlotte just gave him a glare. When he said something about her apology, she retorted that she would just have to disappoint him. She thought for sure he had let a small smile at that, but she had heard Georgiana call out to her and she turned away from him.

“Well Parker, now what?” Babington asked him. He had barely slept but that was another story.

“There’s some time for them to walk around the shops before the game starts. Guest participation is encouraged.”

“Great. I didn’t sign up for this.” Crowe commented as he walked around.

“Don’t be unsporting Crowe,” Esther quipped as she walked towards Charlotte and Georgiana. Babington let out a chuckle as he watched her walk away.

“She is positively mirthless.”

“On the contrary Crowe, she’s the wittiest woman I know.” Babington smiled as his eyes followed her.

He heard Crowe quip back, “then you are moving in the wrong circles.”

“Right, so I’m going to head to the office and sign some paperwork. I shouldn’t be gone long.” Sidney said as all the passengers were off the bus.

“I think we can handle it here.” Babington said to Parker as he walked off.

They got the group walking around the shops.

Sidney walked into the office and noticed a man looking at some paperwork.

“Ah, you must be Mr. Tom Parker.” Mr. Heywood studied him. “I thought you would look a bit older.”

Sidney laughed. “That would be my brother. I am Sidney.”

“Sidney Parker?”

“Yes, have you heard of me?”

Mr. Heywood laughed. “Are you the Sidney Parker who chases off villains in dark alleyways to rescue damsels in distress?”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“My daughter said a Sidney Parker had rescued her one night on her way to a book club meeting.”

Sidney smiled but gave him a perplexed look. “You are Mr. Heywood?”

Mr. Heywood laughed. “Guilty I’m afraid. Let me shake your hand. I am sure my daughter was under the belief that she had everything in hand. She’s quite stubborn.”

Sidney laughed. “Yes, I’m glad I’m not the only one to think so.”

“Like her mother I’m afraid. I told her to be careful in London.”

“Yes, well, she’s quite capable of taking care of herself now although I don’t think she’s likely to get herself into the same situation as before.”

“Yes, she is a quick study. Smart girl, sometimes too smart for her own good. Anyway, so your group is here to play cricket?”

“Yes, I’m glad Tom was able to make the arrangements.”

“He was, except your team will be down one. One of my regulars will not be able to join.”

“Maybe Charlotte will play?”

Mr. Heywood looked at him. “Charlotte is part of your tour group?”

“She is. You didn’t know?”

“No. I knew she wanted to go, but the cost wasn’t in our budget to help her pay for it.”

“I believe there was something worked out with the university, since it is part of their book club.”

“I hope so.” Sidney saw the concerned look on Mr. Heywood’s face. “We have eleven other children, so we have to be careful so they all can afford the same opportunities. 

Luckily, Charlotte had gotten a scholarship. It was a God-sent miracle that her dorm room got available. I wouldn’t know how much longer we were going to be able to afford to pay the room rent where she was at.”

“It does seem that things work in mysterious ways.”

“Ah, here is Alison.” Mr. Heywood smiled at his daughter. “She is just slightly younger than Charlotte.” Sidney was surprised. They looked remarkably similar. “Don’t let her fool her though. She’s just as smart.”

Alison laughed. “Thanks papa. Why are we talking about Charlotte?”

“She’s here for the cricket.”

“She is?!” Alison was excited. “Where is she?”

“The tour group is walking around the shops. I’m sure she would be happy to see you.”

“Would you care if I walk with you?” Alison asked Sidney.

“It would be my pleasure.” Sidney looked at Mr. Heywood. “Until we meet on the field, Mr. Heywood.”

“Nice to meet you.” Mr. Heywood shook the man’s hand and watched with humor as he walked away with Alison.

Mother Knows Best

Jane Denham looked at her daughter as she combed her long black hair. “Why in the world did you color your hair?”

“I had a moment of delusion.”

“This is all that young man’s fault, isn’t it? This Romeo guy.”

“No, I told you. I did this before I met him.”

“Esther,” Jane saw the look in her daughters’ eye. “You are a young lady. You are young and naïve. College age boys,”

“Yes, I know they only want one thing.”

“Yes, and then they will leave you to deal with all the consequences and not think twice about it. Especially ones on spring break.”

“Didn’t you met my father on spring break?”

“That was different and no,” she gave her daughter a stern look in the mirror. “Your father didn’t marry me because I ended up with child. I told you, I waited until we were married. And it was a good thing. Your father was quite”

“Please stop! I don’t want to hear about my parent’s love life.”

“Well, it’s perfectly natural what happens in the bedchambers.”

“Mom, please. I don’t need to know it.”

“Yes, I’m sure some of your friends have told you all about it. It’s common knowledge that Lydia Bennett has very loose morals.” Esther let out a sigh. “She probably told you it was the easiest way to get a husband.”

It was not that easy she wanted to retort. George had no intention of marrying the chit, except apparently her sister had found a well-connected gentleman that had use monetary persuasion to induce him.

“At least tell me you are going to let your red hair back in.”

Esther laughed. “I can safely vow not to ever dye my hair black again mother.” She watched as her mother cut her waist length hair to the top of her shoulders. It had been a rash decision, but it was hair, at least it would grow back.

Her mother wrapped her arm around her as she looked at her in the mirror. “I know you think I am being harsh, but I want you to be able to stand on your own two feet. You need to know what your strengths and weaknesses are. You need to be able to support yourself. You need to know you don’t need a man to make yourself complete.”

The words registered with Esther, but it did not lessen the feeling that she was losing a part of herself.

Esther let out a sigh as she sat on the bench reading her mother’s journal. Susan had joined her.

“How have you been?” Susan asked her.

“It’s been a little hard the last few months, but I know she’s in a much better place.”

“Cancer, right?”

“Yes, ovarian. I guess she had known for a while but didn’t tell me.” Esther had done the math over the year. Her mother had known when she had gone to Sanditon. Some of the conversations they had made more sense, especially the ones about being self-sufficient.

“Does it run in your family?”

“No, the doctor thinks there’s no or very little risk to myself.” Esther laughed to herself. It was not like she was using her ovaries for their function anyway. “I didn’t know you were a Jane Austen fan. Kat didn’t mention you were coming on this tour.”

“It was a last-minute decision. I needed a break from the social circle.” Susan studied the young lady. “So,” she looked around and lowered her voice, “I’ve noticed a certain young man glancing your way.”

Esther rolled her eyes. “He’s rather obvious about it.”

“And?”

“And what?” Esther knew the woman was notorious as a match maker.

“I thought there was some history between you.”

“Ancient history.”

“He seems to think it’s current history.”

Esther looked across the way and noticed him sitting with Crowe at a table. “I just don’t know Susan. How does one know it’s really more than superficial?” Esther paused. “I know, it’s a rhetorical question.”


	12. Batter Up-Walk in the Park-Black Widow-Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batter Up-short, short chapter; Alison meets James  
> Walk in the Park-Babington reflects on Sanditon and how long he's really been carrying a torch  
> Black Widow-Esther finds Crowe hanging out with Clara's uncle  
> Love and War-Charlotte and Sidney team up to find Georgiana

Batter Up

“Who are you again? I don’t think my father realized we were not introduced.” Alison asked him as he walked towards the shops.

“Sidney Parker.” Alison stopped and gave him a hard look. “What is that look for?”

“I just didn’t realize you were ‘the Sidney Parker’ I have heard so much of.”

“Oh, so Charlotte has been talking about me?”

Alison smiled at him with a smirk. “Complaining mostly.”

Sidney laughed. “Somehow Miss Alison, I am not surprised.”

They found Charlotte with Georgiana and James. “Charlotte!” Alison greeted her sister. 

Charlotte hugged her sister excitedly. “Alison! I didn’t know you were here.”

“Yes, I came to help mother with a special project. Why are you here?”

“I had an opportunity to take an Austen tour.”

“Well, I’m happy to see you. Who are your friends?”

“This is Georgiana Lambe and James Stringer. My friends, this is my sister Alison.” 

A Walk in the Park

The game was over. Sidney and Charlotte had gone off in Alison’s car to chase down Georgiana who had disappeared presumably to London based on what information could be determined.

Babington had taken the moment to take a walk with Esther. He had slept truly little last night. He had been surprised when she had shown back up to the bar. He had wondered if things would have worked out differently had Crowe not walked back in.

***Babington POV in Sanditon all those years ago***

Babington could not but give Juliet a touch here or there. He continued to sit next to her but pretty much whenever he gave her a line, she basically just shot him down or gave him some sarcastic remark in reply that was positively disdainful. She nursed her drink slowly as if she were not used to the strange fire that was in her glass.

Upon closer inspection when he gathered up courage to talk to her again, she was younger than he initially thought. Their first meeting had been a kiss and did he lay it on her. The opportunity was too good to pass it up, especially when she had already consented to kiss the next guy that walked in. He figured she must have been about eighteen and not used to hanging out in bars. Which meant, she was not likely one that went to searching for young men of fortune.

When she had stepped to go to the loo, he finished his drink trying to figure out what his best line could be since none of his previous attempts had yielded any results. She was not playing any games! Sidney was in the office talking to Tom and he could have used some of his advice. Deciding that he had a moment, he went to find Sidney.

When he got near the office and heard the yelling match that what was muffled through the door, he decided he was just going to have to wing it on his own. He could do this. He was a Babington. He was not some guy flipping hamburgers looking to make a score. He knew what he was looking for and Juliet was it.

When he saw her walking out the door, he made a beeline to follow. “You know there are stalking laws Romeo.”

He laughed. “I decided I needed some fresh air and exercise. I can’t help it if it just happens to be coincidence.”

Juliet let out a little amused huff but kept walking out towards the shoreline.

“Leaving kind of early, aren’t you?”

“Well, I did what I needed to do and don’t particularly care to stay.”

“So, you came to make your boyfriend jealous?” It did not escape his notice that there had been another guy trying to talk to her.

“More of an acquaintance and no. That would imply more affection than there was.” Frank Churchill was not worth it.

“Well, if I had a girl that kiss me like that, I hate to see what it feels like when there is affection.” That was a compliment, was it not?

“I’m sure you had plenty to compare it to.” Cheeky. Good lord, Babington could only laugh.

“I never met anyone that could give a compliment in such a way it might also be an insult.” He had followed her for a bit trying to solve the conundrum. “You are extraordinary, miss?”

Esther smirked at him as they got towards a path that would lead her up back up towards the end of town near a parking lot where she was to meet her cousin Jester. “Obviously, 

if you are Romeo, then I’m supposed to be Juliet.”

“Very funny.”

“I thought so.”

***********

“You have been very quiet today.” Babington commented as they walked down the pathway.

“Just a lot on my mind.”

“Anything in particular?” Or anyone? He added silently.

“You aren’t trying to pull any Dr. Kat mind tricks, are you?”

Babington laughed. “I can’t help it. You have no idea how many hours I had to sit through her version of fifty questions.”

“You clearly have not met my aunt in Sanditon.”

“So, you have been to Sanditon.” Not that he had any doubt at this point, but he would still like to hear the confirmation.

“On occasion. It’s been a while.”

“About six years, if I recollect correctly.” Esther let out a half a laugh looking at his reaction. “You know you could have saved me countless hours of research. Just how old were you?”

“I can’t help it if you aren’t good at it.” Esther smirked. “It’s not very nice to ask a lady her age.”

“Brutality honest, no pretense. I wish I could say I lived a life without pretense.”

“I doubt there is many among us that can say they lived a life free from pretense.”

“Then if we are to live a better life, then we are honor bound to free ourselves from such a burden.” Esther listened as he formulated a response.

“Why, Charles Babington, you amaze me. I’m starting to find you slightly better company.”

He could not help but laugh with a roar. “You are extraordinary Miss Denham, quite extraordinary.” He looked at her. “All pretense aside, I never met a woman who has conjured up such feelings in me. I’m all at sea.” He looked at her. He really had no doubts. He was compelled to go forward. Taking a deep calming breath, he got down on one knee and took her hand. “Miss Denham, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife.”

The Black Widow

Frederick Brereton sat in his large office looking over his accounts. They were a mess. Clearly, someone had been cyphering off money. He reached out to Mrs. Denham, a distant relation through a relative in Sanditon.

“Mrs. Denham,” Frederick spoke kindly as he talked to the recipient on the phone.

“Cousin. What can I do for you?”

“I think I have a rat in my accounting department. I do not suppose you know someone that can look at my books. Someone that is not going to tip the rat there’s a trap coming?”  
Mrs. Denham laughed. “I know someone who is very intrigued with numbers. It is a hobby of hers. I’ll send her over to see you.”

“Very well. How will I know it’s her?”

“Good grief, you got that many women running around your organization?”

“I’m in the music industry, it’s kind of my thing.”

“Just look for the black widow.”

“Black widow?”

“It’s a trademark. Don’t worry, you’ll know.”

Frederick led the young lady to the human resource department. “This is Esther Darling. She’s going to be interning in the accounting department.” Sarah looked at the young lady with black hair standing before her in grunge outfit and the most remarkable black spider tattoo trailing along her neck.

Frederick left her there. “I’m Sarah, the HR manager. I have to say your tattoo is very unusual.”

Esther laughed. “I thought it appropriate for the holiday season. It is actually just drawn on there. I’m not that big of a fan of needles.”

“So, you are studying accounting?”

“Actually, just a little. It is more like a hobby. I prefer playing the piano.”

“So, a struggling musician?”

“Yes, my father pulled some strings to get me in.” A decent enough cover story. Her father’s family was in the music industry.

Sarah just shook her head. She would be glad when Frederick would find someone that knew what they were doing in the accounting department. Esther filled out some paperwork and followed Sarah into the accounting department.

“Mr. Oliver Molyneux, this is your new intern.”

Oliver looked at the young lady and offered her his hand. The look reflected a lack of belief she had any accounting skills. Perfect thought Esther, exactly what she was hoping for.

“Esther Darling.”

Oliver gave her a smirk look. “I think I’ll just call you BW.”

“BW?”

He pointed to the spider drawn on her neck. “Black Widow. Nice tattoo by the way. You are not exactly in the wrong industry but maybe the wrong department. This is accounting, not the recording studio.”

“Well, that may be Mr. Molyneux, but it’s the only department with an intern opening.” Sarah said letting out a long breath. “You’ll just need to work with it until I can get her moved.”

“Fine.” Oliver was not pleased. “You can sit at that desk over there. I will get you set up and then basic access. I do not have time to teach you how to do your job. It’s remarkably busy here.”

“You won’t even know I’m here.”

“Good.” 

Oliver left her to her own amusement. When she was not busy, which was only when he was looking at her, she pretended to scribe some music. When he was out of the office, she was downloading pertinent information.

It was not long before she had piece some information together. It had only taken a couple of weeks. She had been walking down the hall to use the loo when she heard them just outside the bathroom door.

“Otis, I can’t keep fronting you. You need to figure things out. I’m your brother not your bank.”

“Sorry Ollie, but there’s this girl.”

“Of course, there is. There’s always a girl.”

“It will all pay out in the end.”

Oliver laughed. Esther cringed. “She’s got money then.”

“Yes, lots. Enough for us to start over on our own.”

“I hope you don’t go get feelings for this girl.”

She heard Otis let out a scuff. “Just a means to an end I can assure you.”

Esther’s mood flared. There was nothing worse than finding out a guy you had feelings for was just stringing you along for the ride. Well, Mr. Molyneux, the both of you, it is time for a little black widow intervention.

Esther looked at her visual board along her wall. She knew who the culprit and she was knew the why. Now, it was just a matter of moving some chess pieces around to get Mr. Otis out of the way, Mr. Oliver to pay retribution which Frederick can handle, and help Miss Clara at the same time. Frederick had been hoping to latch the girl on someone that could afford to support her musical talent.

Esther rolled her eyes at the social media account. Apparently, Mr. Parker was the girl’s guardian. Sidney Parker. Sidney Parker of Babington Enterprises. Could she never escape from Babington? Probably not, she mused as she drunk her tea. As she dug into Sidney’s profile, she recognized another character she had seen roaming the halls of the music studio.

‘Well, Mr. Crowe, let us see what we can find out about you.’ Esther let out a laugh. On Mr. Crowe’s social media account was a picture of a lady whose picture was on Frederick’s desk. Clara Brereton. Well, that would explain Mr. Crowe’s sudden interest from the world of commodities to music.

(Kat flashback)

Esther sat across from Susan and Kat. “How are you dear?”

“Very well thank you.”

“I’m very sorry to hear about your mother.”

“Yes, well it’s been a little crazy the last couple of years.”

“I hope at least you have someone to lean on during this.” Kat asked with concern. She was still disappointed about her match making scheme.

Esther blushed a little and smiled. “Dr. Kat, you know very well I’ve been seeing Harrison.”

“Yes, dear but is he everything you deserve?”

“He is a good guy, Kat.” Esther had this discussion with her plenty of times. Kat reached over and squeezed her hand.

“I know, you know I worry about you.”

“Yes, well, since I know the both of you love to intervene so much, I thought maybe you could help me out with a project.” Both ladies looked at her inquisitively. “My distant cousin is Clara Brereton. She is in college now, but she really rather play music. Anyway, she had dated Eddie for a while but that ended. There is a Mr. Crowe that seems to have taken a strong interest in her. He has even gone to the point of learning about the music industry. However, I don’t know enough people to get them connected back together.”

“Which Mr. Crowe?” Asked Susan.

“A Frederick Crowe. I guess he’s just referred to as Crowe.”

“I think his brother is getting married,” Kat commented.

Susan smiled at Esther. “I think we have enough to make it work. It is so nice of you to look after your cousin.”

“Well, family is important.” Esther said a little melancholy as she took a drink from her glass. That is if you were still lucky enough to have any. “Well, I got to get back. I am not sure I care for my teacher assistant this year. I was glad to see the both of you for lunch.”

“Well, hopefully we can do more lunches.” Kat said to her before she walked away. Kat looked at Susan. “Maybe, we can work on two fronts Susan.”

Susan looked at her friend and laughed. “Tell me what you have in mind.”

Love and War

Charlotte could feel Sidney’s anger as they drove Alison’s car towards London. She was already upset with herself; she did not need any additional emotion on that point.

“I thought I had made myself clear about Otis.” Charlotte cringed as he drove.

“You only spoke in the vaguest of terms. How was I supposed to know you feared for her safety?”

“Are you really that naïve?”

Charlotte’s concern for her friend had given way to her own anger against Sidney. “All I know is you cannot bear two people being in love.”

“What do you know of love?” The words had poured out of his mouth and he instantly regretted it. She was no longer looking at him but had turned away. His mark had hit too close to home. Why didn’t she had just stayed in Willingden? This was not a conversation he had wanted in a car with Georgiana’s welfare at stake.

“At least I am not insensible of feeling.” She bitterly said to him without looking at him.

(Charlotte’s flashback)

“I’m telling you what I have heard. I didn’t want you to be in the same situation as I.” He had blurted things about Robert out without any filter. He watched as Charlotte furled her eyebrows that he knew she was processing what he had told her.

Charlotte stood up quickly and gave Sidney a look. “I don’t particularly care about what rumors you are hearing Mr. Parker. You are probably getting your information from Eliza Campion.” With that, Charlotte Heywood had fallen back out of his life again.

Charlotte had to escape Sidney Parker before he could see how vulnerable she was. She hated that they could not seem to just be friends. She knew why though she had tried to deny it all these past few months. She was in love. But not with Robert Campion. No, she was in love with a man whose heart belonged to another.

Charlotte had walked fast towards the dorm room with her tears in her eyes as she tried to hold back her emotion. She was so upset; she did not see the lady watching her from afar. Susan had been on campus to meet with Esther, but Esther had gone home early that day. Susan followed the young lady from a safe distance and when she had seen which dorm room she had gone in; she simply make note to follow up on it in the morning.

Charlotte found her way to the living room where she could no longer hold back her tears. Clara had come out of her room to comfort her. “Whatever is the matter Charlotte? Are you hurt?” Charlotte put her head in her hands and just sobbed. What was wrong with her? Clara took a stern voice. “Charlotte Heywood has Robert Campion hurt you?”

Getting her composure back together, Charlotte wiped her eyes. “Oh, Clara, it’s far worse than that.”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“I’m in love.”

“Love shouldn’t be making you cry like that.”

“Not with Robert.” Charlotte took some breaths. “I’m in love with Mr. Parker.”

Clara looked at her for a second before letting out a laugh. “Charlotte Heywood, anyone that knows you knows you are in love with Sidney Parker!”

“What?”

“Robert knew that the day you met him.”

“But how? I didn’t even know myself.”

“Charlotte, if you had been as many relationships as I have, you can recognize the looks between two people. You and Sidney are the absolute worst as concealing your feelings.”

“But why would Robert date me if he knew it?”

Clara shrugged her shoulders. “You would have to ask him that.”

Charlotte went to bed wondering what looks Clara had seen Sidney had given her to give her the impression she thought Sidney had any feelings for her.

****  
“I am sorry if you think that. How much easier my life would be if I hadn’t.” Sidney had replied to her comment quietly.

Charlotte though did not have time to ponder Sidney’s remark as they pulled up to the museum for the Sons of Africa. According to the signs outside, there was a reenactment of the speeches that were given during that time.

Charlotte spotted Otis quickly as he was on the stage giving his presentation. Parker yelled out towards him, disrupting the speech.

“I got no such email.” Otis looked at them both.

“But why would anyone hack your email?” Otis looked towards Sidney.

“Good grief, your brother again?”

Charlotte looked at the gentlemen.

“What? What is it?”

“Otis had borrowed money from his brother many times.”

“He certainly would not do such a thing!”

“Do you owe anyone else?”

Otis paled. While Otis owed his brother, his brother owed money to a Mr. Howard to whom he gambled with on a regular basis. Mr. Howard was a loan shark.

“Oliver might owe money to Mr. Howard.”

“Then, let us go find Oliver and find out where we might find this Mr. Howard.”

Otis led them to Oliver’s office in Brereton Sounds. Upon seeing Otis, followed closely by two unknown individuals, he paled.

“Where is she?” Sidney said to the man in front of him.

Otis looked at his brother, “If any harm has come to her,”

“Don’t be acting like you have any true affection for her. Money is your only love.” Oliver spit out. “Our debts have been paid for in exchange for the girl.”

“By whom?” Sidney asked Oliver.

“Mr. Howard. He knows that he will be able to assume guardianship once he marries the girl since she is under a trust.”

“I should avenge her honor right here.” Sidney pushed Oliver up against the wall. Charlotte interceded.

“Stop! What good will that do?”

“Stay out of my sight, the both of you. If I find you still here, I will inform Mr. Brereton of your human trafficking.”

Charlotte paled at the thought it was not a simple situation about a lost love but something far worse. “Where would he have to take her? Certainly, he had not time to apply for a license here.”

“No, but Gretna Greene they will marry you without such a thing. There is a little inn called McWilliams just inside the border. We will not make it. She is lost.”

Charlotte looked at him. “No, I cannot accept that.” Charlotte took a deep breath. “Is it possible he is still holding her in the city somewhere? Is that not the same man who was supposed to drive the bus?”

Sidney looked at amazement at Charlotte for remembering such a detail. “Mr. Howard supposedly had a heart attack and wasn’t able to drive the bus.”

“So, it’s possible it was a ruse.” Charlotte stated plainly. “Which means he is still in this town, but how are we to find him in a city with millions of people?”

Sidney gave her a hopeful look. “Networks.”

“Networks?”

“Denham, specifically Esther. We need her.” Sidney used his phone and made a call.


	13. Tangled Web-Ice Cream-The Cottages-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tangled Web-Arthur gives out advice to Sidney  
> Ice Cream-Crowe & Clara get to know each other  
> The Cottages-Susan helps make arrangements

Tangled Web

Esther set herself up in an office provided by Mr. Heywood with her laptop, notepaper and her phone. Thank goodness she had brought her laptop. If she had to do this with just her phone, it would lessen the chances she had.

Sidney told her what he knew followed by Charlotte and Esther went to work. She closed herself from everyone. Babington she could tell wanted to be by, but this was a dire situation that needed her complete focus. Not to mention, she would have to phone call Harrison. His small IT company employed one of her most valued network connections, an IT specialist by the name of Bishop.

Bishop was a young man, married to one of her acquaintances Mrs. Woodhouse. He had taken the name Bishop since he liked to play chess and his own last name was Knightly. He thought it was fitting.

However, what she needed Bishop to do would need Harrison to violate some extremely strict internet laws which could cause severe damage to the Robinson’s company. There was no way she could promise autonomy, she did not have that kind of pull. Once she got her thoughts together, she took a moment and remembered Susan was on the tour. 

She opened the door to find Babington was nearby and told him to find her as soon as possible.

Babington still gave her a perplex look as she closed the door when Susan went into the makeshift office. 

“Susan, I’m going to need Harrison to violate some privacy laws in order to pull this off to find Georgiana.”

“Of course, however I can help, my dear.”

“Thank you, Susan.”

Esther made the call.

A short time later, Sidney led a very tired Georgiana and Charlotte into Trafalgar House. Arthur and Diana were at the house. Diana went to help the young ladies, while Arthur whipped up a batch of brownies.

“How can you bake at a time like this?” Sidney asked his brother as he watched him work.

“I find something relaxing in the task.” Arthur smiled. “As well as rewarding when you get to eat warm brownies with a glass of cold milk. Nothing else, except butter toast and port wine, can compare to it. It reminds me of home in Sanditon. You know, it was one of the only memories I have of our mother.”

“She was a very good woman.” Sidney thought of his mother. Kind, considerate, friendly, helpful, playful, stubborn and beautiful. All those same qualities, no wait, he thought. He shook his head which got a confused look by Arthur.

“Sorry, Sidney, but you seem to be befuddled.”

“Do I?”

“You look like you just found yourself looking in the mirror without realizing it.”

Sidney let out a slight huff. “It’s been a long day Arthur.”

“Well, it’s going to take an hour for the brownies. Maybe you need a sounding board?” Arthur asked inquisitively.

Sidney looked at Arthur. Maybe he did need to talk things to someone not entangled with all the players.

“It sounds like you are in love with her.”

Sidney gave Arthur a look of disbelief. “I can’t possibly be in love with her.”

“You can’t choose whom you fall in love with. It’s an affliction, like the measles.”

Sidney hated when Arthur was able to just point things out that were so obvious. Sure, he had valued her opinion. He enjoyed her company. Love though? He had sworn to remain an outlier after Mrs. Campion. But the more he thought about it, the more it was all ringing true. Sidney Parker was in love with Charlotte Heywood. He looked up the stairs. The question remained if he had any chance to win her heart or had he burned what remained of the fragile bridge between them.

He could not let the question remain unanswered. He waited until Arthur’s brownies were done, then brought a plate with milk up the stairs. The worst-case scenario was he would be eating a plate of calories all by himself as condolences.

There was a library up on the second story of Bedford Place. He knew he would find her there. “Ah, Miss Heywood, my brother Arthur insisted I bring you a plate of his latest culinary delights.” Charlotte looked up from the book she was attempting to read.

She had read the same page at least ten times and the words were just as Greek to her when she first looked at it. “I love brownies.”

“Good, because I was afraid, I was going to have to eat these all myself.” Sidney said lightly teasing. “How is Georgiana?”

“Diana gave her something to help her sleep. She’s pretty shaken up over the ordeal.” Charlotte looked at Sidney. “Mr. Parker, I owe you an apology.”

“I do not accept your apology.”

“Why not?” Charlotte thought she would cry. It had largely been her fault that Georgiana had gotten herself in this situation and had anything happened, she would have never been able to forgive herself.

“I should be apologizing to you.” Sidney said. “I have underestimated you.” Charlotte looked at him puzzlingly. Sidney sat on the couch next to her. Sidney took a deep breath. “You have made me realize I am a great deal less than perfect.” He reached over and took her hand, to which he nervously grazed his thumb over the top. “But I believe I am my best self, my truest self, is when I’m with you.”

If Charlotte Heywood could formulate a response, she would speak it, however, she could not.

Sidney watched her face trying to decipher the emotions that were in her eyes. “Charlotte?”

Charlotte was vastly aware he was waiting for her to say something, not to mention he had lean towards her as if he was going to kiss her. Sidney Parker wanted to kiss her Charlotte Heywood, country girl!? She searched his eyes and answered.

Ice Cream

“All by yourself Mr. Crowe?” Crowe was sitting at the table outside the ice cream storefront. Babington went for a walk with Esther. Parker and Charlotte had gone off to London to find Georgiana. The rest of the tour groups were still out walking through various shops.

Clara sat down next to him and started eating his uneaten sundae.

“I was going to eat that?”

“When? It’s getting ready to turn into soup.”

“I have a lot on my mind.”

“Trying to figure out who you are taking to your friends’ weddings?”

Crowe laughed. “No. I know exactly who I’m taking to those.” 

Clara stopped eating for a moment, thinking she had mistaken his looks. She looked at him and got up when he reached out for her to stay.

Crowe furled his eyebrow at her. “Miss Brereton, where are you going?”

“I just thought”

“It’s you, if you could be persuaded to join me.” Crowe hated this part, the part of asking if someone wanted to date you. It was so much easier when there was an understanding of things being just one-night stands. His friends were a bad influence when it came to relationships. He already knew Babington was sunk. Parker had been holding out, but he knew once they would get a chance to clear the air, it would not be long until Parker would finally let go.

“I would be delighted.” Clara said with her light little voice as she sat back down. Crowe was able to relax slightly and he leaned back in his chair to watch her. “Where are your friends?”

Crowe laughed. “Parker has gone off with your friend Miss Heywood to track down Miss Lambe. Babington, if I was a betting man, is currently persuading Miss Denham to marry him.”

“Marry him? Does he know her?”

Crowe let out a laugh. “Do you like stories Miss Brereton?” Clara smiled at him as he told her what he knew of their story.

“So, after all this time he’s hoping to pick up where they had left off in Sanditon?”

“Yes.”

“Have you been to Sanditon?” Clara tried to remember if she had ever seen him there.

“No, I had intended to go that year, but I had been called back for family emergencies.”

“Nothing serious I hope.”

Crowe let out a slight breath. “Just a wakeup call for my father I’m afraid. He had a mild stroke from all the stress. He then started delegating more of his company responsibility to my brother who is set to take over.”

“If your family owns a business, why don’t you work there instead of working for Babington?”

Crowe laughed. “I believe you are only a handful of people that had ever asked me that. Babington’s company has an exceptionally good internship program. I had only intended on staying on for that, but I really enjoy working with my friends.”

“Do you think you will always stay there?” Clara asked innocently.

Crowe smiled at her. “Always is a long time Miss Brereton.”

“So, if you are not planning on staying there, where else would you go?”

“I’ve been studying the music industry.”

“The music industry? Isn’t that a whole new world?”

“Indeed, it is.”

“What would pull your interest in that from your current job?”

“I was interested in how it worked to make one successful in that industry.”

Clara let out a huff. “Well, I would be incredibly happy for you to share your knowledge on that subject. I tried my best even with my uncle in the business and still didn’t have particularly good luck.”

“Perhaps you just needed a better manager.”

Clara laughed. “I think it takes a little more than just a manager to make it.”

“Is that something you still wish to do?” Crowe asked as he watched her.

The Cottages

It was apparent that the group was going to be stranded in Willingden for the night. 

Susan went to find Mr. Heywood. “Mr. Heywood, I understand you have some rental properties.”

Mr. Heywood looked up at the attractive lady. “I do; however, we generally don’t get that many tourists.”

“Then is it possible that you might have enough accommodations for the tour group? Our driver had to run to London to deal with a family emergency.”

“Mr. Parker?”

“Yes.” Susan answered.

“Is he rescuing more damsels in distress?” Philip laughed. “He tends to do that.” Susan gave him a perplexed look. “He rescued my daughter from some thugs when she went walking to a book club one night.”

“Really? When was this?”

“It’s been a minute. I had thought my daughter had feelings for him, but they seemed to be at odds when they got here.”

“I believe Mr. Parker has feelings for your daughter, but he’s had some bruising experience in the past that makes him question himself.”

“A bad heartbreak? I feel sorry for him if that was the case.” Phillip said to her. “Well, let us see if we can get everyone accommodated. Have you seen his tour guides? They should be able to help figure out where we need to put everyone.”

“I believe Mr. Babington and Mr. Crowe can assist with that.”

“Very well. Let us go find them.” Mr. Heywood offered his arm to Susan as they started walking around to look for them.

They found Babington with Crowe, Clara and Esther.

“Mr. Heywood has offered to accommodate us in his cottages if we can work out the particulars.” Susan stated to the group.

“How many cottages do you have Mr. Heywood?”

“I have four cottages. Two have two bedrooms with queen beds and two are just single rooms with twin beds. I also have a room or two in my own house if needed.”

“I think we can make it work.” Crowe said with a laughing smile, giving a wink to Babington when the girls were not looking.

“Very well, I shall go find Alison to help me get them ready up.” Before Mr. Heywood had found Alison, Babington got a phone call from Parker and the madness that followed.


	14. A New Day-Where were we-The Cove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New Day-Sidney and Charlotte are working together  
> Where were we?-Babington and Esther talk  
> The Cove-Sidney makes sure Charlotte doesn't escape

A New Day

Tom had Mary drive him up to Willingden so he could drive the tour group to Sanditon. Luckily, the Terrace had been completed and was ready for its visitors, so the group was going to get access to new lodgings that were near the beach. Sidney had insisted that with the debacle of the tour that it was the least Tom could do for them.

Sidney, Charlotte and Georgiana would meet the group there. Since they had Alison’s car, she would join the tour group and she could pick up her car in Sanditon after she stayed a few days herself. When Mr. Heywood began to object due to the cost, Sidney assured the man that all costs were covered by the tour and since one of the other customers had dropped his prepaid reservation, it made the best sense.

Sidney had glanced at Charlotte as they drove towards Sanditon. They had finally cleared the air between them last night. He reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. If the house had been empty, he was quite certain he would have not woken in the bed alone this morning.

However, they were both very aware they were not alone as Arthur and Diana made it a point to be as loud as possible as they walked up and down the stairs. Sidney had not hated two people more in his entire life at that moment when Arthur had come in during their kiss, making a big production out of it.

He was glad the Terrace was completed. He would have his own room without any extra eyes on him. Georgiana was wrapped up in a blanket in the back seat, still unsettled about the turn of events. He did not know what he could do about that. He hoped to talk to Charlotte to see if she would have some suggestions. He still wanted to press charges against Otis and Oliver, but Georgiana refused to file any. She just wanted to hide away and forget it had even happened. Her lively spirit was broken. Sidney did not want to see her live like that.

He had gotten a text from Babington saying that Tom had shown up and the group was now heading towards Sanditon. Sidney wondered how the tour could be salvaged at this point. They barely seen any of the usual Austen sights. Just another thing to talk to Charlotte about. She would have some ideas he was certain.

“I don’t suppose there’s a way to tie Sanditon to Austen is there?” Sidney asked her while he drove.

“I was thinking about that.”

Sidney laughed. “Great minds think alike they say.”

Charlotte smiled at him. “Late in her life, she did start writing a story about a seaside resort. It was finished by another lady. Then, there was this whole other PBS production   
that someone else had written a storyline to.”

“Did you read either of them?”

“I did, although I have to say I am more partial to the PBS version even if it wasn’t finished.”

“It’s not finished?”

“No, and Austen’s main character is hanging out waiting for her happily ever after.”

“I bet there are some unhappy fans in the world.”

“To be certain there are. They call themselves the Sanditon Sisterhood, although I would wager there are some men in that group that appreciate Jane Austen’s works.”

“So, what did you particularly like about the show?”

“Oh, there was so much. There was sea bathing, cricket matches, a regatta and dancing.”

“Well, I’m not sure it’s legal to go sea bathing, but the group should be able to go swimming. What happened at the regatta?”

“There was a gentleman’s rowing contest and a sandcastle competition.”

“We might be able to do a sandcastle competition. I don’t know if we could persuade the group to another cricket match.”

Charlotte laughed. “Probably not.”

“I don’t know about dancing. I’m assuming you are referring to ballroom dancing.”

“Well, that would be historically accurate. I don’t think they were doing hip hop in those days.”

“I don’t know where we could even hold such an event.”

“It wouldn’t take that much room. There’s only about twenty of us.”

“I’ll have to ask Mary. She is my sister in law. She might have an idea. Do you like dancing?”

“I love dancing.”

Sidney smiled at her. Of course, she did. “Well then, hopefully we can work something out.”

“That would be great if it happens.” Charlotte said cheerfully.

Sidney studied her. He was so happy to have her back in his life. He decided as he glanced at her that he was not going to let her get away this time.

Where were we?

The rescue of Miss Lambe was completed, Esther packed up her notes and laptop. It was not terribly late, but it was getting dark out. She found Babington was sitting outside waiting for her. She had laughed at him when he asked for her hand even though he insisted he was serious.

When they got back, the whole kidnapping debacle occurred, and Esther had not had time to even contemplate it. “Everything alright?”

“Yes, they found her thank goodness. I had not thought of telling Parker what I found out.” He gave her a puzzled look as they walked towards the cottage. “Mr. Brereton had me audit his accounting records a while ago and I found an Oliver Molyneux was slightly involved in the trafficking. Frederick, I told. I just did not realize how much sway he had over Otis. Otis had a gambling problem and I thought that was over after his little stint in the navy. Clearly, I misjudged though.”

“You had no idea though.”

“Still, it’s just pure coincide it happened with me here. What would have happened if I had not been on the bus? I doubt Parker would had even thought to reach out to me.”

Babington could tell Esther was upset about the whole ordeal. “Come on, you are tired and hungry. I would have saved your ice cream, but it was looking more like soup.”

Esther laughed. “Yes, I should bill Parker for it.”

Babington laughed. “I hope you don’t mind sharing the cottage with Crowe and Clara.”

She gave him a look.

“I’ll take the couch.”

“Oh, trying to be all gentlemanly again?”

He smiled at her. “It’s been known to happen on occasion.” 

She raised her eyebrow at him. “So, you do have stalker tendencies?”

“Apparently, not as well as you. Maybe I should take lessons?” He teased her.

“I have no idea on what you are referring to.”

“I hear you have lunch with my mother on a regular basis.”

“Someone has been talking to Susan.”

“Susan?” He asked confused.

“You didn’t talk to Susan?”

“I was talking to my mother. Does Susan know my mother?”

“Well that cat is out of the bag. Don’t you recognize her?”

“Should I?”

Esther let out a sigh. She figured it was worth an eye roll but if she were going to give him serious consideration, it would not be good to be eye rolling her intended. Wait? Was she seriously considering his proposal?

“Susan Worchester, mistress to the prince regent? Certainly, you must have seen her in your circles.”

“I guess I never really paid much attention.”

Probably too busy dancing or other things with Miss Bingley, Esther thought. Babington watched her facial expression after she got quiet. She was clearly thinking about things.  
They arrived at the cottage and Esther decided to eat a bit before taking a shower. She needed space to think. Babington was the opposite. He clearly preferred to keep talking until he figured things out. Luckily, Clara and Crowe were in the living room and he gave her some space while she ate.

Esther stood under the hot water. He had spoken to his mother. She was surprised Kat was not sending her messages. Although, Kat knew she liked time to think about things before deciding. Perhaps that is why he had left her alone while she ate. She got out of the shower, dressed and sat on the bed.

Was it possible to just jump from A to C and forget everything in between? Was it realistic? She had to know far more about him than he did of her. How could he so quickly decide he wanted to marry her? She needed to walk. The four walls were too close, not to mention she knew Clara was bound to get vocal at some point. Who wanted to hear all that?

“Where are you going?” Babington asked politely.

“Just for a walk.” 

Babington was clearly unsure what to do. He did not like the idea of her walking alone, but she looked hesitant about if she wanted him to join her.

“Are you coming?” He was not sure if this was a good sign or not, but he went anyway. “So, just what were you doing in Sanditon all those years ago? Parker trying to sell you some real estate?”

He laughed. “You are just now getting around to thinking of that question?” He smiled at her. “Well, Miss Denham, Parker decided I needed to take a break from my educational pursuit. I decided I needed a much-needed break from my mother’s delusion of grandeur.”

“I wasn’t aware your mother was suffering from delusions of grandeur.”

“She, um,” he looked at her, “had hoped I would be settled down by then. It was kind of a family tradition to marry young.”

She studied him. This was a side of him she did not think existed. It was unguarded, open and honest. “Really rocking the boat then.”

Babington laughed, “I’m not that old!” He was wondering what she was thinking about. “It wasn’t that I wasn’t ready to settle down.” Did she just think he was there picking up women? “I just wasn’t willing to negotiate on what I had hoped to find, like my parents. They’ve been married for quite some time.” He could tell she was thinking about things in her head. “My parents have always told me to look for someone that you could hold a conversation, has humor and isn’t looking to advance their standings just because they could. I can say up until that night I hadn’t met anyone with those recommendations.” He paused. He decided to go all in. “Until she left me on the beach six years ago.” He stopped walking and looked at her. “My dear girl, don’t you know that I am in love with you.”

The Cove

Sidney, Charlotte and Georgiana arrived plenty early into Sanditon. Since Tom and Mary were in Willingden to Tom could drive the bus back, Sidney parked at Trafalgar House to get the keys to the Terrace rooms set up.

Georgiana had gone upstairs to rest. A worried Sidney watched her climb up the stairs.

“Charlotte, can you help me in the study? I think we need to make sure the rooms are ready for when the group gets here. I don’t want any more problems.”  
Charlotte could not help but agree. When they walked into the study, Charlotte spied the model of Old Sanditon. “Oh, this is beautiful.”

“Yes, it’s been in my family’s possessions for a couple hundred of years.”

“Is there not a historical museum? I would think it would be special to show all the visitors.”

“I don’t know. I have not been here for a while. Not a bad idea though. I would imagine between the Parkers and the Denham’s history, there would be enough to create a museum.”

“As in Esther Denham?”

Sidney laughed. “Yes, Lady Denham as we like to refer to her privately, owns a large estate on the outskirts of Sanditon. I believe Esther is related to her.”

“Oh, is it a great house like Pemberley?”

“Maybe not quite as that grand, but yes. Why?”

“Would it be able to hold a ball there for the tour group?”

Sidney smiled at Charlotte. “Not a bad idea Charlotte. We will have to see if Esther can butter up the old lady to host.”

“Good, what about the Sandcastle competition? Do we need special permits for that?”

Sidney rubbed his neck to relieve the tension. “I have no idea. I would probably say yes, just to be on the safe side.” Together, they found the keys to the Terrace Rooms, hopefully there were enough rooms. Leaving Mrs. Lewis, who was sitting for the children, with Georgiana, Sidney led Charlotte to the Terrace.

“It’s beautiful.”

“It should be. Tom has spent quite a bit remodeling it. Our ancestors had built it a long time ago, then it caught fire, managed to get rebuilt only to fall to a bad storm about a hundred years ago. It has been sitting empty for some time. Arthur had started a food blog, then next thing you know, he was gaining popularity. He got a show on the Food Network after competing in one of the baking contests. He invested a lot of his money here. He hopes to add a bakery and restaurant in the next building and moving back.”

“So, he does not prefer to stay in London?”

“There’s something to be said about living outside of the city.”

“I agree, although I would have to say Willingden would probably not be my first choice.”

Sidney let out a small laugh. “I’m not sure your parents would glad to hear that.”

Charlotte smiled at him. “No, my father does not travel more than five miles from home.” Charlotte was wondering, after last night’s conversation, if Sidney had been giving any thought to their situation.

Sidney gazed at her. “Well, the Terrace looks like it will be ready. Can I show you some of my old romping grounds Miss Heywood?” He gave her a smile.

She would follow him anywhere. “Of course, Mr. Parker.” She smiled at him.

A walk later, they had followed the beach line up for some time when it appeared, they had gone as far as they could. Until Sidney had led her over some carefully placed rocks to a small cove.

“This is the famous, but highly exclusive, Parker cove. Only special people are ever admitted here.” He gave her one of his smiles that made her feel weak.

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

“That is very good to know Miss Heywood, because only Parkers are allowed here.” Before Charlotte could fully register what Sidney had said, he had kneeled in the sand in front of her. “Miss Heywood, Charlotte, would you do me the great honor of taking me for your husband?”


	15. Lady Denham-Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Denham-  
> Epilogue-Sidolette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you know what they say, as one door closes, another opens. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments.
> 
> I'm seriously believing this is an addiction...

Lady Denham

Babington could not say he was nervous as he was granted entry into the grand house. He may have had a tad bit of trepidation. After all, he had heard all the stories about the lady of the house from Sidney who was known to be very outspoken.

He could not be nervous. Esther already consented to be his wife. The memory from last night made him giddy. Before he could reflect anymore, the grand lady came in. Babington stood up from the chair he had sat in.

“Mr. Babington, to what do I owe the visit?”

Straight to the point apparently the lady did not want to waste any time. “I came to ask for your permission to marry your niece.”

Mrs. Denham sat in her chair and motioned him back to his chair.

“I have several nieces Mr. Babington. I’m afraid you will have to be more explicit than that.”

Babington slightly flustered. “Miss Esther Denham.”

“You know Esther?”

“Yes ma’am.” Babington slightly remembered Esther telling him about her aunt’s inquisition and silently prepared himself for a myriad of questions. “I actually met her several years ago, here in Sanditon.”

Mrs. Denham tilted her head sideways as she studied him. “Well that would made her about sixteen when she was here last.” She took a sip of her tea while Babington was wondering what things were going off in the ladies’ head. “Just what would a gentleman like yourself be doing to meet a lady that young?”

The question was loaded. “I, um, actually met her while walking on the beach.” A true enough statement. He did not think it would be good if he said he had been trying to pick her up in the club.

“And just what kind of business do you conduct to support taking a wife?”

It was not a question he had thought he would be asked. Did she not know who he was?

He smiled at her. “My family actually has extensive businesses throughout. Miss Denham will not ever go without I can assure you.”

Mrs. Denham looked at him pointedly. “I do not doubt that. She was raised to be self-sufficient Lord Babington. My question was more of an emotional question. Are you so involved with your businesses that you won’t provide her any emotional support?”

He leaned back in slight awe before he gave her an affable smile. “I can assure you Miss Denham is going to get more attention than she can possibly fathom.”

“Good because she has been through a lot the last few years without it.” Lady Denham studied the man before her. “And just where if my niece?”

Well, he had left her in bed if she really wanted to know the truth. Parker had the group get settled into their rooms before letting them know there would be a sandcastle competition later that evening. 

He had behaved gentlemanly last night even if they did share a bed then. He knew the stress of Georgiana’s ordeal had weighed greatly on her mind and he did not mind holding her throughout the night in a comforting embrace. Now that they were on the same page, both physically and emotionally, he knew there would be times that would be platonic in their relationship. 

It had been quite a different story once they had their own room. He was sure he was flushing under Lady Denham’s observation. “She was getting herself settled in the Terrace rooms.” Settled meaning taking a nap after they had explored each other without the additional room guests. There had not been enough time to fully explore, but there was enough time to relieve some pent-up frustration.

“Hmm.” Lady Denham said as she continued to study him. Before he was sure his color was getting deeper, other guests were announced.

“Mr. Tom Parker, Mr. Sidney Parker.” Babington silently said thank you to whatever divine intervention had sent them.

“Mrs. Denham, I see you have met Lord Babington.” Tom said proudly as if he had it arranged the entire time.

“Yes, although I’m still wondering where my niece is.”

“She is outside with Miss Heywood, in the gardens.” Sidney said happily glancing at Babington.

Charlotte had asked Esther to see if her aunt would agree to host a ball for the tour group when they had all met up at the Terrace. Sidney had caught Babington’s affable grin and knew Esther would probably agree to anything if just to get a few moments alone with Babbers.

Sidney had to pull Charlotte away with some nonsense about Tom needing to meet with them about the sandcastle competition so his friend could have some much-needed alone time with his intended.

After they had gotten everyone settled, and Sidney sure that his friends were set, he had dragged Charlotte to the local jewelry store. He would have rather dragged her to his room, but she had yet to call home to tell her parents of the news. Until then, he was quite certain that he was going to have to keep himself distracted. Otherwise, they would end up in his room and not leave for several days.

“Who is Miss Heywood?” Lady Denham’s focus had changed.

“She is my fiancé Mrs. Denham.” Sidney said with a smile.

“Oh, must be something in the sea air then. Any other ladies getting engaged on this tour?”

“I’m afraid only two that I am aware of.” Sidney was not sure what Crowe’s intention was towards Clara. Crowe did not particularly care to be left out, but it did not necessarily mean he was ready to settle down.

Epilogue

Tom looked over the books in disbelief. When Sidney had told him of all the things that had happened during their most successful tour, Tom was sure he would need to be going to London to request additional funds to cover expenses that he would incur due to a lack of rebooking for future tours.

Instead, all, well except for one Otis Molyneux, had agreed to another tour the following spring. Tom of course had to ensure Mr. Heywood would be able to coordinate the cottages and cricket match that was far more successful than Sidney had thought. Tom saw the comments left by a Susan Worchester about how wonderful the cottages and farm village was, that Mr. Heywood’s website had crashed from the extra attention.

Mr. Heywood was connected to Harrison Robinson to build a new website and sent his brother Fred to Willingden to help get the operation set up. When James Stringer had shown up with Allison during fall break, the two had become fast friends. James offered Fred a spot in his own architecture business when he returned to Sanditon to start on some new projects there for Sidney Parker. 

Arthur had finally opened his restaurant and to his buoyancy, Georgiana was his partner in crime. Somewhere between baking monster brownies for his nieces and nephews to the outlandish wedding cake that Lady Denham insisted for her nieces wedding to Lord Babington, Arthur and Georgiana had become a pair.

Sidney laughed at Charlotte as she joined him in the cove during their following Austen tour.

“Mrs. Parker you are going to be the death of me,” he said as he pulled her legs around his waist and buried his face in her neck.

“Oh, I think it’s safe to say I plan on keeping you around for quite some time.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, I’m going to need the extra hands.”

“Well, I am happy to oblige you in any way.”

“Even at two in the morning?” She asked slyly.

“Yes, even at two in the morning.”

“And at four?”

“Why, Mrs. Parker you have an amazing appetite.”

“Well, I am eating for two.”

Parker gave her a funny look. “What?” Charlotte gave Sidney a big smile. “Are you trying to tell me something Mrs. Parker?”

“Well, I haven’t got it officially confirmed, but I am late.” Charlotte smiled at him. “Are you happy?”

“Charlotte, I’ve been the happiest man alive since I stopped accepting your apology and made me realize what a fool, I had been to ever let you get away.” He gave her a smile. “But since you aren’t certain, let me make sure to keep practicing.” Charlotte giggled as he carried her towards the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
